


Black Heart Inertia

by himesaan



Series: A Way of Life [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst and Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himesaan/pseuds/himesaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a stale chocolate scone which leads to dirty desks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

  
****

##  **-Do I Wanna Know?-**

***** 

 

“I’m serious, I need to get the hell out of there.”

“...”

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Dunananana~**

There goes Nanami completely zoning out on her video game, volume loud enough to distract anyone from conversation. Then once the loud shooting noises and a 8bit fanfare ceases from her portable game, she will look up, with a serious expression and say something like…

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” With a perfect deadpan.

Hinata leaned back on the ugly red couch he frequently crashed on and sighed heavily. “No, you don’t understand...there’s a lot bad about this.”

“It’s only been three months Hinata, are you already getting tired of working?”

"It's more than that though." But yeah, it has. It's been around three months since he's been employed. As well as a month since he graduated from college and yet, he’s already bitter. So, why should he be complaining? Why is he sighing and so beat down. Surprisingly, it's not about something petty, it's because he was unexpectedly roped into a weird situation. A very weird situation that is making him doubt whoever the hell he has become and how bad he let himself be molded by society.

Fuck. There were times Hinata found himself wanting to just bash his head against the damn wall until his head is a bloody pulp.

Well a lot of times actually. He's been getting frustrated frequently.

Hinata had been a month out of college and actually landed a job during his last semester. It was work at your typical 9 to 5 job in a office space with other people. Of course, when the interviewer sees there is mention of Hope’s Peak Graduate, they wonder ‘what the fuck is he doing here?’. Yet, they realize that they never heard of him, and that he’s not one of the crazy, infamous, wonderful people who are godlike at something like music, venture capitalism, or programming. He’s that reserve course student who majored in business and frolicked with said 'outstanding' beings. 

Yeah. 

He’s gotten used to it though, it’s annoying to be treated like chopped liver but sadly he’s used to the looks, the judgement calls. However the job that he had gotten was at the one and only Togami Corporation. So, he’s working under his classmate from a year below him. It doesn’t sound too bad when you actually list how much a freaking wizard Togami is. With that being said, it wouldn’t make sense if he _didn’t_ have some of his classmates working under him in his business. Togami didn’t interview him personally and Hinata was happy about that. It was his manager, some man with the best poker face, the most perfectly pressed suit, and perfectly coiffed hair Hinata has ever seen. 

Papers shuffled, eyes flickered up, lip turned down. Then the silence was broken with a very stern statement. “We expect the best of our employees, we don’t have ordinary people working below us.” Was the first sentence. 'What the hell? What a tight prick'. 

Despite that off putting intro, Hinata responds as best as he can, nods whenever, doesn’t talk too much nor does he crack jokes. Halfway through the 2 hours he was held there, he expected to finally be told to leave, but he never was. In total, it was a little over a 2 hour interview. Hinata thought to himself, ‘is that a good sign?’ as he gathered himself in front of the building hoping he landed the job.

When he got a call later that week that he did, he was so freaking happy, he called his parents immediately telling them the news. And then he went to go bother Nanami about it.

So, it was a good start initially. It was exhilarating to be working a decent paying job at his age, especially when you have a pessimistic outlook on yourself and your achievements. Things were going well at his new job. The people around were surprisingly nice and kind, nothing too bad happened yet since he was on time to everything and punctual. But then things took an unexpected turn after that godforsaken Monday...

 

After thumbing a beat on his thigh and praying to whatever higher power that he would not be late to work as he stood in the line for coffee and a stale ass chocolate scone. Hinata had been anxious and shaky all morning. He had gotten up a little later than usual, forgot to iron his suit so that took up time, his hair didn't want to cooperate, and his train and bus were delayed by a good 20 minutes. He knew he had to clock in on time, he had to be sitting at his desk at 9AM sharp. The impression that the manager gave him was to not be late...or else. And whatever that 'or else' is, can't be good. Finally inside the building, and off the elevator. Hinata cursed as he dropped one of his chocolate scones on the floor in the office building hallway. He bent down to go pick it up and throw it away in the trashcan nearby, being long past the five second myth. Little did he know, the CEO Byakuya Togami was behind him, and turned the corner fast, files under one arm and eyes trained on his watch. It took him only a second to look up and see that there was someone stalled in his path to his next board meeting. Going at his momentum, he normally would have braced for impact but that wasn’t his intent, he was going to dodge like a football player, go around and continue. The heir’s reflexes did him no good that morning and he did not dodge, he had slowed down a little too late, and could not even stop. And instead of being a few inches away from the underling than he wanted...

He literally ran into Hinata’s ass.

Hinata yelped, standing up straight like the prominent hair on his head and looked over his shoulder to see who did that. Words could not express how fucking embarrassed he felt once he realized that it wasn't just a random co-worker. For seconds he was speechless, face redder than the surface of mars. It was an after thought realizing how stupid he was for causing a hold up in a busy corridor that the CEO frequents.

“I-I’m so sorry uh...Mr. Togami!” He couldn't even believe those words would come out his mouth. Already two weeks in his job and he’s fucking up. He basically backed up onto his bosses crotch over a stale ass chocolate scone, stammered out said bosses name, and now he’s staring at a very displeased expression, no, actually it wasn’t displeased, Togami looked surprised. Maybe that was the first friction he’s got in months. 

“...”

“...”

“...Just do your job.” Togami uttered briskly walking past Hinata like he had no other words to waste on him.

When the man disappeared down the hallway, Hinata did not even want to go pick up the scone after that. Instead he kicked it to the side wall and started going back to his cubicle.

Another two weeks down the road, Hinata was suddenly given jobs to go into Togami’s office and assist him. Hinata realized then that his hard, efficient work ethic still carried him through life up until the present. It was probably one of the few things he could depend on within himself. Now it benefited him in a way he did not ever imagine.

Togami requesting him personally? 

Sure, there were times he would have to do benign tasks like ‘get coffee’ or whatever. Typical tasks. But even getting coffee for Togami was a legit payroll job itself. ‘Don’t get that cheap shit down the street’, ‘this much sugar’, ‘this much shots’, ‘coffee art’ and so on. And if he got it wrong, he would know, because Togami would give a scary look, slap the coffee onto the ground and request another and another until the coffee business is offering free drinks out of pity.

Then Hinata got better at the coffee thing and Togami eased up a bit but was still stern. He would confide as he worked, sometimes get a little too personal that would make Hinata uncomfortable. But he realized that Togami just needed someone to talk to. Though his hierarchy bullshit makes that impossible since he’s so above everyone else. The brunette over the time got used to working under Togami, dealing with his attitude quickly. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Either or, it would not have helped the current situation that he has been put into.

Typical devilish boss and humble assistant turnout in movies. They become lovers. 

Okay, it’s not that lighthearted. Basically Hinata realized he was a goddamn tease for Togami one day when he was told to pick up a piece of paper, slapped on the ass and kissed on the mouth after bringing coffee. Hinata was so disturbed he went home and took a cold shower. Then it progressively gotten serious within a short amount of time. Hinata would be called to Togami’s office, do his usual assistant duties but instead of just going home or going back to his desk. Hinata would find himself a half-naked sweaty mess, clawing at expensive shirts, legs wrapped tightly around a thin waist, and writhing under his boss. On top of that, shouting out the blonde’s name in strained moans and groans as he gets pounded into till he sees stars. 

He has not checked with anyone, but he hopes the walls are soundproof. 

He’s gotten odd looks from his employees whenever he’d go down the long corridor to and from Togami’s personal office. However it could be because of a different reason. He came to his own resolution that maybe they're jealous because he has become his right hand man in such a short amount of time. He was a regular cubicle worker, and then found himself up here working with Togami in close contact directly.

Literally.

However, no one could have told him that with his promotion from his diligent work he’d find himself wrapped around his bosses cock.

And that’s something he can’t tell anybody, if he has to, he'll take it to the grave. The fact that he works at the right hand side of Togami, learns from him and gets fucked at the same time. Though, lots of people would argue and be like ‘Damn! I’d love your job! Byakuya Togami fine as fuck!’. But it's not really the best thing that has happened in Hinata's twenty something years. It makes a good story but not good for morale standards or something to put on his resume. Maybe something he can cross off his bucket list. Because, he out of all people shouldn’t be able to have bragging rights that Byakuya Togami, his old classmate, boss and tycoon has taken his anal virginity. 

But he does have the right to brag. But who will he brag to? Not like he wants to or he thinks its something worth bragging about. He’s more ashamed than anything, but who exactly? Sure as hell not anyone he knows. Worst part about it is, Hinata knows, he knows it’s all physical, it’s not even legit direct feelings. He even has proof. Beforehand, Togami would rant about how he would have to find a wife soon to settle down with and have kids to carry on his business, and that he’s been putting marriage off for far too long and doesn’t feel up to it. Hinata striked that as an odd thing to say until he read between the lines and found out that Togami didn’t even like women. The man is practically forced to live this life. Unless he just bails out and becomes a hobo. He thought Togami was probably asexual until, the obvious coming up. 

Togami had this picture on his desk. And keep in mind, Togami’s desk doesn’t have anything other than a coffee mug, scattered papers, pens and computer screens. This picture was of some other guy and him at graduation his assumes. He’s seen this guy but doesn’t know him personally, not even his name. All he knows is that he strikes similar features that this guy does, only Hinata looks a bit more matured (obviously, he’s a grown man now). And there’s someone cut out of the picture purposefully, like he used scissors so that it only showed the two of them.

Hinata had made the mistake of staring at the picture for too long and was scolded by Togami for staring at shit that didn’t belong to him. 

Whatever the hell that meant.

Anyways, Hinata knows why Togami is doing what he’s doing. He’s understood it for awhile, which is why he personally feels like he needs to leave. It’s kind of upsetting that his looks has gotten him into this predicament. And not because he’s extremely attractive in Togami’s eyes, or is irresistible. It’s because he’s a resemblance of someone he used to know. Or he loves.

“I’m just a fucking tool.” Hinata grumbles as he turns over on the couch. Nanami was still playing games and his head was still reeling with these thoughts. It's been a couple weeks since this whole thing started. To many it probably seems long ago, but in Hinata's mind, it's fresher than salmon.

After a fanfare from her console sounded across the room. Nanami stopped playing the game, put her portable console down and looked at Hinata. “You look tired, you should get some rest.”

“I can’t exactly do that…” Suffering from Insomnia can make you average on 36 minutes of sleep per night, so that wouldn’t help at all.

“...Then you should get some food." Nanami got up from the couch going over to her bedroom to grab her backpack. "Come on, it’s not too late, places haven’t started closing yet…” she shouted through the wall before coming out with her cat backpack. 

Hinata flopped on his stomach. “Uhhhhhhh…I’m not..moving.” he groaned tiredly, being an absolute lazy piece of crap. 

“Hajime. Get up.” Nanami pouted, puffing out her cheeks. “I can’t keep looking at you like this.”

“Me neither. Maybe I should grow my hair out, dye it black and get myself red contact lenses.” Hinata sighed putting on a mocha brown sweater over his white collared shirt.

Nanami ignored that completely unnecessary statement and threw on an over sized burgundy cat sweatshirt. “...Let’s just go," she sighed.

-**-

So the two buds went to some hole in the wall pizzeria a few blocks down from Nanami's place. Hinata slid into a random booth by a window layered with thick condensation as Nanami waited in line to order a large cheese pie with extra cheese. As he waited alone at the plastic table, he found himself beginning to nod even with the noise of people from little children to college students chatting. Mostly about school, lunchtime, life, finances and some bullshit life likes to bog you down with.

But among all the noise, there was one voice that stood out. And it took a while for Hinata to even hear it until the fourth time repeated. “...Hinata-kun? Is that--” Of course he would be hallucinating in public, he hadn’t been called that in forever. Maybe some other guy in there’s name was Hinata.

“...ugh...” 

“...Hinata-kun?” this time the voice was laced with more concern, and much closer. 

After no response. A angular, familiar pale face shot in front of his line of vision.

“Gah!” The brunette leaped up in his seat. Startled from his grogginess, he stared back at the face for a good while. "Wait..." After realization of the one in front of him settled, he sort of had a form of relief. However, Hinata still felt anxiety, just in a different form that wasn't exactly one you get from a stranger. "What the-...Komaeda? What are you doing here?”

“Odd crossing of paths isn’t it? And I’m not even wearing my lucky jacket.”

Okay this is weird. He hasn’t seen Komaeda in years, ever since high school, the last week to be exact. The guy didn’t even show up to graduation or the graduation party so he can’t say graduation either. He sort of just fell off the face of the planet with no leads to his current existence. Worst part about it was that nobody really cared too much about his disappearance. Initially, at the time Hinata thought it was sad. One, because once again nobody cared. But second and more personally, because he actually got along with Komaeda fine despite his...idiosyncrasies for lack of better terms. Actually Hinata was fucking devastated like Komaeda died or something. There was a long period of time where no one could talk to him without finding themselves being bitched out. He would go to class in college and be bitter to his teachers and comrades. Projects? Nope, Hinata would work on his own. Contact? Nope, Hinata was a hermit. He was a very bitter person due to a very good friend just disappearing. He’d at least expect a good-bye. But of course, he was left with the short end of the stick and more effected than the other.

Now years later, here he was just looking about the same? No. He looked different like anyone else in their twenties from back in grade school. Komaeda was still emaciated, his fluffy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his skin was like porcelain and he was in fact not wearing that green parka. Instead he was wearing a black turtleneck with a crimson scarf that complimented with his grey, greenish eyes. Why was he dressed like a Italian vogue model from bust on up? Did Komaeda take up modelling after Hope’s Peak? That’s probably why no one could recognize him, he looks posh as fuck. And he still has the longest eyelashes…

Wait. Hold up Hinata, this isn’t freaking a model recruiting agency or a cheesy romance novel. Why is he going down this guys appearance like a character concept?

Hinata hadn’t realized he’d just been staring at Komaeda’s face until, “Komaeda?”, Nanami had walked upon the two at the table. Her hands tucked into her sweatshirt pockets. Her mouth was slightly gape from the sudden appearance from their former classmate but she had more finesse. She doesn't look as much as a fish out of water like Hinata does.

“Oh! Nanami! Of course you’d be here.” Komaeda said stepping over to the side. Nanami smiled, tilting her head up close to the table now.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a long time. If you’d like you can join us so we can catch up.”

"Ah, I don't mean to intrude!"

"You aren't, don't worry." Nanami reassured sitting down next to Hinata. 

“Sure, if you insist.” Komaeda sat down across from the two, folding his hands over each other.

Hinata couldn't help but show his discomfort across his features. ‘Join? Catch up?’ Well actually that’s normal. Just manners. It was weird though. Hinata didn’t feel comfortable around people anymore, yet his discomfort with Komaeda was a bit different from the others. 

“Ah, I've read good reviews on this place and decided to check it out.”

"You trust those?" Hinata asked furrowing his brows.

"Some new business' had come up since I've been gone, so I relied on online reviews. I don't see it as such a bad thing." Komaeda flicked a strand piece of white hair from in front of his face. 

Hinata narrowed his hazel eyes, “Speaking of that..." Nanami looked at Hinata wondering what he was going to say. He continued, "Where have you been all this time?” he roused. Nanami bit the inside of her cheek. Typical. He gets short with Komaeda when he suddenly gets pissed mid-convo, even when everyone else is smiling or content. Though, Komaeda kept smiling and Nanami was trying her hardest not to whip out her game at the dining table for a easy yet obvious distraction. 

“I’ve been in a different country…” the man answered back coolly.

“...?” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Nanami chimed in, balancing out the tense atmosphere a bit just by inserting herself back in.

“Yes.” he shortly answered again. The two looked at each other, then looked back at their friend. 

“Where was it? Lemme guess, Italy? You look like you popped out of a vogue magazine or some shit.” Hinata scoffed trying to joke.

But Komaeda’s jaw flew open and his eyes widened. “Hinata! Are you psychic? I was in Italy for part of that time!”

...What? What. 

“...you were?” Nanami asked.

Komaeda's eyes lit up a bit, “...Yes, for personal reasons...I was kind of all over Europe.” There was something hidden in what Komaeda said, especially know the man’s...secrets. Hinata had a feeling but didn’t ask. He let the conversation flow...for now. Even though he was a little bent earlier on doing anything to get info out. It’s funny how Nanami didn’t even ask where the hell he got the money to travel for so long abroad. She kept things at a minimal for the sake of peace.

“Oh, that’s great, I never took you as the type to want to travel.” Nanami responded soundly right before the pizza was laid out on the table, steaming hot. It smelled really good, the rich tomato sauce, the baked dough, the thick, stringy layer of cheese. Hinata laid eyes on the pie and he knew he was going to have to burn off these calories the next day. By the time the waiter left with a proud smile. It was hard for them to even pretend like digesting the food wasn’t the first thought besides continuing the conversation. So they all munched into the pizza. Hinata didn’t know he was hungry until he gobbled the a quarter of the pizza in less than 10 minutes. And at the corner of his eye, he saw a young kid stare at him in amazement. Whatever, it was a good distraction from the inevitable fuck up for the evening, because now, he was about to get bombarded with questions since he did that to Komaeda. Nanami and Komaeda picked up conversation quicker than he which wasn't a problem.

But then there was silence and the godforsaken question.

“So what are you doing Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata perked up in his seat to wake himself up. Ok. Why should he be so nervous? It's not like he's doing anything horrible right? Or like nothing and is just a couch potato. He actually has something good to say about himself. And he is fortunate that he doesn't have to overcompensate or flat out lie. However, as much as he can argue the pros, that doesn't change the fact that he has a dirty secret that is so uncanny for his way of life. It would be worse if he was in a relationship, because then he would have a whole lot to explain or worry about. Still, single or taken, this is a mess. There's no angle that makes this situation in any way plausible. 

Not realizing that he actually looked weird fixing his posture a bit and staring into space. He cleared his throat in attempt to be a bit more natural. “Well, I uh...graduated...majored in business...during my last semester I got employed at the Togami Corporation, and somehow, now I work alongside Togami himself…” it was a choppy, shitty explanation, but much better than saying something ridiculous. Hinata patted himself on the back internally. 

Komaeda looked proud of him. Okay. That's a good sign. Not like he's looking for validation from him but that's a good reaction. “Somehow? Wow. You have the endurance for that? And how is that?” he asked peeling the crust off his pizza slice. 

Hinata made a strange face. “Erm, tedious work mostly. I’ve gotten better at how he likes his coffee...I know, that's pretty sad.” Komaeda giggled throwing the crust to the side of his plate. 'Okay, why is Komaeda being so silent now? He needs to talk too. God, what if I slip and say something like', “Yep, there's other things I do besides coffee, like fucking my boss…”

The whole parlor was silent for some odd reason then, at that horrible statement and everyone looked directly at their table. Like they knew exactly where that came from, no doubt. 

Komaeda was about to take a bite out of his slice but he was just...speechless at what was just said. He let the cheese curl onto his plate. “Wait...what?” his expression darkened significantly.

Nanami’s pink eyes widened as she let a piece of chewed up pizza fall out her mouth slowly.

Hinata choked on his own spit with wide eyes. He realized what he said and found out that it was too late to take it back. 'Did I just fucking say that?'. It took all his internal power not to jump out the window, run to his apartment, hide under his covers in shame and never talk to anyone AGAIN. Or perhaps just curl up in a corner and die. “Wait? What?" His eyes remained wide. "Oh my god, guys, I was just joking...hahaha, sorry, I’m a bit delirious. Bloop. Probably sounded funnier in my head...haha...” ‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ Hinata mentally cursed at himself, a very unstable smile plastered on his face. Showing his inner turmoil and despair.

“...I suppose that was funny?” Komaeda muttered quietly, not really meaning what he said. He tried his best to pass it off as a joke himself. Key word, tried. 

“...” Nanami looked at Hinata skeptically. 

“Uhm…sorry, that was really bad...I won’t tell jokes like that again while we’re eating, haha.”

"Mmm...yeah...word.” Nanami mumbled before asking for a take out box for the rest of the pizza.

Way to end the night huh?


	2. everchanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realizes he has lost touch with most of his emotions
> 
> warning: there is mention of suicide.  
> I do not take the matter lightly, in no way I do. However, I do have a way of expressing these lovely characters through writing. Ok, I might go to hell, BUT whatever, anyways, here we go.

****

## **-everchanging-**

*****

After that embarrassing moment that Hinata tried to play off as a light hearted, perverted joke. He felt that he would do good by just climbing up Tokyo Tower and jumping off.

Yeah, he was that embarrassed. 

Or more realistically and less life threatening, he should just duck out of the restaurant and vanish into his matchbox of an apartment. 

He bitterly accepts that what’s done is done. There is no way he can rebuttal anything anyone has to say after that. And he’s damn for sure that somewhere down the line, someone is going to bring it up again. It's just a matter of when. 

All of this wouldn’t be such a big deal if he was talking to someone else, but it is these two people, specifically. Nanami and Komaeda have memories like elephants. You never hear them say ‘Oops, I forgot,’ or ‘It slipped my mind.’ And if so, its for conveniences sake, not because they actually forgot. They hold onto every detail like their going to need it in court or something.

Hinata is likening this situation to a wedding ceremony, accidentally saying something horrible or inappropriate about the bride or groom with the company of their friends and family. It will forever stick to your name. Forever will be that one piece of shit who drank too much and got too high off the moment. And ended up fucking up a joyous occasion because of carelessness. 

Well, that may be a _much_ more exaggerated version of how Hinata feels since he never experienced that personally, isn’t drunk, and this is not on a scale as big as that. But good lord, he hopes that never happens. He doesn’t need anymore things to add to his list of ‘times where I should have just kept silent and people can potentially blackmail me’. 

 

Anyways, as they were walking out of the pizza parlor. A few noisy college students waaaay past the capacity of the booth gave the trio odd looks as if they were rocking full on viking gear in the middle of Tokyo. 

Nanami and Komaeda were good with acting unphased or simply ignoring people, especially Komaeda, that was his high school life 24/7. However, Hinata actually has a transparent antagonistic reaction since he was the one who said it. And also, he doesn’t respond to judgement calls well, even as much as he pretends it doesn’t. Hence, why he was considered a normal dude at Hope’s Peak.

When Hinata did catch a break from lingering stares of disturbance as he was at the exit. A man out of sheer kindness held the door open for him, very rare nowadays. 

What Hinata purposed to be a smile actually came out as a cross between a grimace and a scowl or as some call it, Chronic Bitch Face. It was as if he was in excruciating pain or a demon was trying to crawl out of his insides. 

The kind man could not help but back away and stare the brunette down skeptically, thinking ‘what the hell?’.

Nanami saw everything but had no comment.

At this point Hinata was aware of his current state, exposing his sourness and torment for everyone to see. He usually prides himself on concealing how he actually feels through passive aggressive thoughts. But tonight, things were broadcasted live with no filter. His thoughts and actions were melting together and he didn’t like that one bit.

So, with that being said. For the remainder of his time, besides leaving which is the much better option. He bit the inside of his lip and carried the half pizza pie inconspicuously. 

For starters, he tried not to think about anything anymore. As fucking impossible as that is, Hinata fucking tried. Just trying to empty his head since it was reeling with too much crap.

Every thought somehow ended with how stressed he was going to be at work the next day. And then following that thought, his boss Togami would cross his mind, and he’d just shudder violently. He’s sure he isn’t the only person who reacts to Togami that way. 

 

Anyways, so the three amigos were wandering about the big light city, going absolutely no where in particular. Just burning calories from the greasy ass pizza and listening to Komaeda have a semi-one sided conversation. Nanami and Komaeda were the only two chatting (well more on Komaeda’s part) since Hinata silenced himself just to avoid saying anything dumb again (and besides the fact that he suddenly managed to stress himself out in the midst of them). Though, he knew that staying silent wasn’t an ideal alternative either. Truthfully, he couldn’t help it once he locked himself into that mode.

His two friends kept looking over at him skeptically. Ironically, ‘knowingly oblivious’ to why Hinata was so damn quiet. Right about now, Hinata would have chimed in or insert a witty remark there. But that never happened. So, they would test the waters and ask him something. He’d only offer a raise of the eyebrow or a smile when he really should’ve jerked his neck back and say something peculiar. 

He was so out of character tonight, even he knows it, but he’s only trying to make it seem normal for his own sake. Which is a plan that is failing miserably.

Thankfully no one even brought up or alluded to the whole ‘what he said in the parlor’ incident. Even still, the atmosphere was pretty stagnant, conversations were going stale, and soon eyes were falling to the unusually mute familiar.

It got to the point where Hinata just decided to leave for his and everyone else's sakes. Completely being a waste of space.

Opening his mouth to throw in the sweaty, disgusting towel for the night and call the quits. A voice that didn’t belong to him came out. “So...where are you off too? Isn’t this far from your home?” Hinata looked left to right thinking that Nanami was talking to him. Like she read his mind. 

In actuality, she asked Komaeda. Kind of a awkward time to ask the guy after walking around for so long. Or maybe Hinata wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation. So his management of time is completely fragmented.

Komaeda answered Nanami, with a tad bit of hesitation, noticing the change in Hinata’s expression indicating that he had finally came down from planet 6. “I’m staying at a hotel currently as I hunt for a new home...after I graduated I sold my old home to a kind three-person family with a baby on the way…” 

“Oh,” was all Nanami could reply with directly. Shit, that’s more than what Hinata could think of saying. Like really? The house marketplace is intense as fuck right now how long does he plan to do out of pocket shit? 

“I didn’t find that place of any use anymore…” Komaeda continued to speak to the two nonchalantly, like he did not just vanish for a couple years. Nanami was starting to resemble a sloth by her posture as Komaeda rambled and Hinata had been silent a long ass time ago. Both were more intrigued, thinking about whatever the hell Komaeda had been up to for all these years more than what he was actually saying at the moment. “It was hard...but I had to.” he finally stopped talking.

Silence remained in that little time frame until Hinata finally spoke up.

“Well you could’ve at least told someone something, instead of just disappearing like a ghost...I mean...really? As a friend, that’s selfish.” He probably sounded like he had that whiny sentence brewing in his head the whole time they had ran into him, or even before hand, like Hinata pre-meditated whenever he’d cross paths with Komaeda he’d say that. 

However, that statement alone was an opportune statement to a forthcoming argument. Trying to wittily ask and find the reason with something he unspokenly knew the answer to inside. Nanami bit her lip and looked between the two waiting for the inevitable response. And as usual...

Hinata thought he saw guilt flash across Komaeda’s face, but that was probably wishful thinking manifesting into legit reality. 

He grinned to himself, “...You know Hinata-kun that that is not my style.” Contradicted his thoughts with a vague statement. And also no hint of apology or remorse, it was so matter-of-factly like everyone’s concerns were shrugged off as a flash in a pan. And after he said that, Komaeda looked back at the brunette with a smile. A knowing smile, or maybe it was more of a troll-like smirk. Call it weird or sad, but after all these years Hinata still expected for something like that to be said, and for it to be said in such a light tone with an uncanny smile. 

Yeah, just like the old days. Probably worse because he’s matured and aware of what he’s doing. It’s not teenage angst or hormones, it's pure conception and will.

But, he’s right. Not explaining anything but just doing it is _exactly_ a Komaeda thing to do. Then later he’d come up with a good excuse to his scheme. If this were a sitcom Hinata would’ve turned towards the camera and said, ‘That’s Komaeda!’ and give a very exaggerated grin and shrug. 

Still does not make it an excuse for him, fuck no. But it has to be acknowledged that Komaeda does indeed act like he is a walking Seven Wonder or a Serial Killer on the run with over 30 body counts. Hinata would actually prefer him to live like that for those reasons, because it would make more sense than how he’s dealing with his life. The fact that he is just a very sickly guy who should’ve been dead a while ago with a real intuitive and warped view on life is more unsettling. However that’s how the world works. And that’s one of the things Hinata subconsciously didn’t forget and doesn’t miss. He also hates that he already saw a glimpse of that from within the two hours he spent around the man in years. 

But for now, he has to forget and forgive. It’s the present, not the past. He should be glad he’s still here.

For the sake of not getting in a argument right off the bat. Hinata rolled his eyes in a joking manner. His delirium hasn’t affected his maturity. That is one thing working with Togami has taught him, just pretend like it is no big deal even though it is eating away at you inside. Horrible word of advise and walk of life, but that is fucking life sometimes bro.

He really wanted to curse Komaeda out though.

Superficially smirking as he felt in his pockets for his cellphone to check the time. Just like a hole in the head, his screen lit up with a list of notifications. E-mail, voicemail, text message icons on the top of his phone screen.

He didn’t bother to look at any of them, not yet anyways. Especially when there is a huge possibility that one of them is from his boss. He was too submersed in the state of self-loathing, dealing with this antagonizing mess, trying to ignore his etching anger, and recalling not too pleasant high school memories. He can’t even pretend to think about or deal with anything work related right now. 

“Hinata-kun, are you okay?” Komaeda asked like his answer before had no effect on the man. 

“Huh? What? Oh yeah.” Hinata hadn’t realized his expression changed upon staring at his phone. Balancing the pizza with one hand, the other pocketed his phone quickly as if someone had just sent him a dirty photo.

“You look like you have just seen a ghost.”

Checking to feel his features, not even aware of his facial muscles, Hinata ran a hand over his grimly addressed face. “No, I’m fine. It’s nothing…” he sighed pulling out his phone again to take a second glance before fully pocketing his phone. Now it really looked like a dirty photo was sent.

“...” Komaeda kept staring at Hinata as if that would bubble up a confession. Hinata had no intention of vocalizing his true feelings on anything right now.

“Is the hotel you’re staying at nearby?” Nanami went back to the topic before the staring contest and skepticism. Her eyes were starting to droop farther than Hinata’s at this point.

“Yeah…” his grey eyes shifted towards Nanami. “...A few blocks down from here…” Komaeda pointed down the street, gesturing loosely. It really told them where he was. 

Not. 

Hinata is pretty sure he pointed in the wrong direction. Finding the direction in which wherever the hotel was obviously wasn’t on his mind.

Nanami yawned. “Hm, seems like we’re close to each other. I live near here.” Nanami seemed to understand wherever the hell Komaeda directed to. Hinata sure as hell couldn’t.

Komaeda’s eyes widened a bit. “I would imagine you would live this close to downtown...but...” he emphasized. ”You and Hinata-kun don’t live together?”

“No we don’t. Sorry. Is that disappointing?” the pink haired girl tilted her head to the side.

“No, why would that be disappointing? I was shocked is all.”

“Shocked?” Nanami stared at Komaeda for a good whole minute before she broke the silence. “Hm, now that you mention it, he is at my place a lot, maybe I should charge him every time he stays over. He’s like a Mage in the party who doesn’t use MP.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m taking up space? Thanks Komaeda. You gave her an idea. Now I’m going to be charged.” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“That was not my intent!” Komaeda defended playfully.

“Sure it wasn’t…” Hinata sarcastically remarked, rolling his eyes again. “Guess I’m the butt end of the jokes tonight.”

“Haha, my Hinata-kun, you seem happy about all of this. Lighten up a bit.”

“I’m just a little bit annoyed.” the brunette scoffed looking to the side.

“...” Nanami gave him a look. Komaeda kept smiling. “Ah, this is typical behavior from him, reminds me of our days in Hopes Peak.” 

“...I guess he never changed. I had more confidence in him.” Komaeda snickered.

“I’m right here guys…” a strong gust of autumn air had rushed through the group. Hinata’s ahoge might’ve bent from the gust, that’s how strong it was. “Ugh, why did it get so cold? Shit.” Hinata cursed tucking into his invisible scarf turning away from the violent wind gusts.

“So, how far do you guys live from here again? I know you’re close Chiaki-san but--”

“He lives across the city, towards the suburbs.” Nanami answered for Hinata, since he was preoccupied with keeping a half empty large pizza box from flying away in his hands.

“Yikes, Hinata-kun, you’ll get sick if you’re out here that long.” he turned towards the fussing burnette. Jesus, Komaeda went from teasing to caring within a matter of seconds.

Hinata rolled his hazel eyes, “No...I’m fine...I’ll just walk fast to the train station. No big deal.”

“Even then you still have to walk to your home. Thats not going to help walking fast anyways, that’ll actually worsen it. I’m not having you walk all that way in this cold.”

“You’re not my mom.” Hinata groaned. “It’s fine I can walk. I’ve walked further before...” he remarked looking off in the distance.

“Stop being cheap Hinata-kun--Here I’m calling an uber for you.”

Hazel eyes flickered to the white haired man, “What? That pricey crap? No, it’s fine I don’t need it.” Hinata turned towards the direction he needed to go to head home. There was no way he was going to--

“--Hello? Yes...I am in Roppongi...yes it is...we’re at Frey’s famous Pizzeria...he’s wearing a long brown sweater and I have white hair, you won’t miss us...mhm, thank you.” Komaeda ended the call and looked over at Hinata, “He’s on his way.”

Hinata exhaled heavily, “Why did you order me a uber? I don’t like using shit like that. It’s so pointless.”

“I rather find it convenient.” Komaeda shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter, I was fine with walking...it’s not like I’m out of shape or drunk...” Hinata grumbled.

“He’s 13 minutes away...” Komaeda added. “That’ll give you time to sober up.”

“Hey--I’m not drunk!” 

Komaeda laughed, “I was kidding Hinata-kun.”

“Ah, well I guess I’ll go now, it was nice seeing you Komaeda.” Nanami was tired of hearing the bantering and little jabs. So she gave Komaeda a side hug, making her exit.

Hinata furrowed his brows, “Wait, you’re leaving now? I mean, Komaeda is staying nearby he can walk you.” Hinata really didn’t want to deal with Komaeda right now. 

“It’s okay. I have to work on a video compilation for my channel’s 6 year anniversary, I can’t afford to stay out later…thirteen minutes can turn into thirty, then an hour....” she stopped herself before she sounded like she was ranting. “Yeah. So I’ll see you guys another time.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you later. Be safe. Text me when you get home.”

“Thanks. I will, bye-bye.” she pulled out her 3DS to turn it on and play a game. It amazes Hinata how she manages to not get robbed even though she plays and walks at the same time.

“Goodnight!” Komaeda called at her back. 

After their pink haired friend became a dot in the distance or no longer could be seen, Hinata turned to Komaeda, “Alright, so how far away is that uber? I’m freezing.”

“Ah, let me check..oh...yikes...twenty minutes...” Komaeda winced pocketing his phone.

Hinata rolled his head back. “What the fuck? Did he go backwards or something? Don’t they have GPS? What the hell?”

“Traffic. It happens, don’t worry, I don’t get charged until someone is in the car.”

‘I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about getting home.’ Hinata thought. “Alright, but what if someone else hopped in?”

“I wouldn’t be able to track him then.” Komaeda looked at Hinata like that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh.”

“I would imagine you’d be more well versed with this…” he disappointedly remarked as if Hinata was now synonymous with a caveman. 

“They just came out with that crap here...where’d you learn about it?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Komaeda smiled. “So what do you exactly do for Togami? I don’t remember you ever telling me.”

“...Oh,” What a nice way to stop his train of thought. Talk about changing the topic quickly.”...Well I uh, stay on top of his…” Hinata paused, wait what did he do? Shit he forgot that quickly. Its Komaeda’s fault for throwing him off. ‘Alright Hinata, don’t say something horrible that you’re going to regret like dick or something. Do not let your exhaustion start speaking.’

“Finances. Amongst other things.” he seethed. Partially proud of himself for not saying something horrible like he did earlier in the evening.

“That took awhile, are you embarrassed about that? He’s your direct boss isn’t he?” Komaeda was reading Hinata like a goddamn book, asking questions and shit. Damn it to hell. Definately the wrong person to start fucking up in front of. Damn, now if Komaeda was his boss he’d really be shit up a creek. 

“Yeah he is. But no, I’m not embarrassed, I wear a lot of hats. It’s not a easy job. What job is though?” Hinata tried to crack a joke at the end. Komaeda looked serious.

“...I’m sure it isn’t.” The white haired man blinked back.

Another awkwardly timed silence. 

Hinata cleared his throat, “So~ what have you been doing? I might’ve missed it from when we were in the parlor...”

“I model. That’s all.” Komaeda shrugged like he just did a favor.

Hinata choked on his own spit. “Really?” his voice raised a few octaves. ‘That’s all? Psh. Well excuse me primadonna. Did this attitude come from that occupation?’ Damn, Hinata joked about that. But Komaeda was actually a model? When the hell did he decide to become a model? 

“Yeah, really. Part of the reason I went to Europe.” he nonchalantly said, fluttering his long lashes. Is he trying to be the male Junko or something? Did she inspire him or something? His last year he did spend a lot of time around her.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to sound so surprised...but I knew your skin looked flawless for a reason.” he paused, “Unless you're wearing make-up...” Hinata muttered quietly. ‘Amongst your wardrobe change as well, not wearing that ugly ass green parka with the 55 on the back.’ he added snidely in his head.

“?” Komaeda ran his fingers alongside his own face. “Flawless? You were looking at me that hard?” 

Hinata blinked. Fuck. He fucking said that outloud. GREAT. What was even more stupid is that he kept talking. “Well I did see your face close up at the parlor, but even far away, your face glows like a halo...I mean, you’ve always had nice skin...wait what?” Hinata noticed what he was saying after it left his mouth. He was teetering on the edge of straight up flirting because he kept going on about Komaeda’s damn skin. But did he retract what he said? Nope. He just shrugged and let it be. Komaeda did have nice skin, so fucking what? He’s not going to gush over it, he’s not that easily flattered.

Komaeda’s cheeks flushed pink as he twirled a piece of his white fluffy hair and looked off in the distance with a slight smile.

Never-fucking-mind. Komaeda loved it.

Hinata then realized the validity in his words. Alright, not easy to shrug off when someone starts blushing. Seriously, why Hajime? What possessed him to say it like _that_? Or think that Komaeda would shrug too? He probably never gets compliments.

“Oh lord.” Hinata grumbled to himself holding his head, feeling an oncoming migraine. “Uhm, shit, how far away is that uber?”

“...9 minutes.” Komaeda answered like a robot. Probably still thinking about the compliment he received minutes ago.

Hinata is pretty sure he lied, his phone was no where near his face, it wasn’t even out his pocket. “Ah, okay...cool.” secretly he was hoping it was 3 minutes away or 1 minute. He really didn’t know how to hold up with this crap anymore.

“Are you okay? Your tone completely changed.”

‘No I’m fucking not.’ “Ah, just tired.” Hinata simple worded. “The cold is starting to get to me.”

Komaeda nodded once then looked over to the side. 

_Can we say awkward?_

“So, ah, who do you live with? Or is it by yourself?” Komaeda seemed to be picking up conversation much effortlessly than Hinata. Whenever Hinata wanted to, he’d default to ‘how far is the uber?’ or ‘wow, your skin, what did you use? Maybe its maybeline! Can I touch you?’

“I still live with Ibuki.” 

“You _still_?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I roomed with her during my third year of college.”

“Was it hard to study at home? She’s a musician and loud and all...”

“Yeah, that’s when the library and coffeehouse became handy. Well, when they don’t have people performing or loud ass groupies who like to shout about their life and what-not.”

They both chuckled.

“Well it all worked out didn’t it?”

“Yeah. It did...but now she barely is home because she’s been busy with gigs and concerts...also her boyfriend always has her out partying or whatever the hell she does.”

Without realizing it, subconsciously, Komaeda pulled out his phone again. Kinda rude in the middle of Hinata talking but it happened. Hinata just let it happen. He figured, maybe Komaeda still didn’t like Mioda too much.

“Ah, its 2 minutes away..oh, just kidding it’s right here.” Komaeda pointed to the fancy black sedan that had perfectly timed its appearance. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Damn, luxury service and everything. He felt spoiled. Pft, not like he wasn’t spoiled his whole life. Being paid through Tokyo’s private school that hand picks special teeangers with specific talents, when you don’t have one yourself isn’t something to sneeze at.

“Wow. This is it huh? Thanks for calling the uber, I’ll pay you back.”

“It’s fine, it’s an apology for leaving abruptly.” ‘ _What a nice apologetic gift_ ’. “Also, I’ll be hitching for half the ride.” he said walking to the other side facing the street, opening the door and sliding into the backseat.

“...? Uh, okay?” Hinata muttered ducking into the car, balancing the pizza box on his lap.

They both got in and they were off.

It was 10 minutes spent in the car with the chatty driver until Komaeda had met his destination.

Bittersweetly, Komaeda smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Well, I’ll see you another time Hinata-kun, this was an accidental cross of paths anyways…we’ll plan something another time.” As he said that, he leaned forward and gave Hinata a bear like hug. Hinata was scared for a second because it looked like Komaeda was leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Like, way too soon bro. Dealing with Togami, he just got used to the same sex. Hell, Hinata didn’t even know he was capable of being bi-curious until him. 

“Yeah, we gotta stay in touch, I’m not letting you do a disappearing act again.” ....He still was latched on. It was a very, almost too long hug. He’s surprised the uber driver didn’t clear his throat or something. 

Komaeda chuckled, “Make sure you get some rest.” 

The hug got tighter. Hinata grimaced. Jesus, for a toothpick he had biceps. “Mmmm, yeah, I will you take care of yourself as well…” he said trying to lean out of the hug, it was getting really invasive.

Komaeda leaned back and looked right into Hinata’s eyes, hands on shoulders, “Goodnight Hinata-kun.” Hinata nodded like ‘okay stop being cheesy and get your hands off my shoulders.’

Then Komaeda leaned in again, and actually landed on something. He pecked Hinata’s left cheek. 

Hinata’s face froze as he stared wide eyed at the door as it opened and closed. 

What. The. Fuck. Just…?

It wasn’t your typical peck on the cheek that you get from like your mom. It was on the hollow of his cheek, hot and sticky with a bite. Like Komaeda made out with his cheek in 3 seconds.

The car started moving and Hinata was still frozen in the seat with his mouth open and eyebrows forming a unibrow.

“Awh, that's cute. So, was that your boyfriend? Damn I wish I had someone like that...cute moment there.” the driver was nosy too. Damn it all, can’t he just shut up and drive. Hinata is dealing with too much different stages of confused feels.

“...Uh, no, he isn’t...” Hinata answered anyways turning slowly in his seat still in shock. He couldn’t get over how fast that happened and why the fuck Komaeda did that.

“Oh...he isn’t taken?”

“Why are you asking that? What-?” 

“I don’t know, now that you told me he’s single, I might give him a call. He’s cute.”

“...oh please,” Hinata glared at the uber driver intensely from the rear view mirror. From then, the driver stuck to themselves, not initiating any more conversation. Wait, why the fuck is Hinata getting defensive over him?

And dammit, shit, why is his cheek is tingling with a weird sensation now? Komaeda’s the only person to come out of nowhere and kiss his friend's cheek so casually. He hopes he just learned that in Spain or something.

But then, why didn’t he do that with Nanami?

-**-

“What the hell? The door is unlocked?”

Hinata pushed the door open gently after turning the door knob. Ibuki never locks the door. Even when Hinata is inside and she’s the last person coming in. He has no idea if its because she forgets or she has a weird hang up with locked front doors. Whatever the case is, Hinata hopes that one day he doesn’t come home or wake up and find all their belongings missing because she left the door unlocked.

**Slam!**

“Hey Ibuki. I’m back and I got some cold greasy pizza for you to devour.” Hinata walked through the apartment door with the pizza box balanced in one hand, the other closing and locking the heavy metallic door. “Also, I don’t know why you never lock the door but I told you how dangerous that is.”

Striped horns turned around quickly, arms threw up in the air, and a pink guitar went flying to the floor. Mioda had sprung from the couch and headed towards the door, in all her half naked glory. 

“Hinata-chan! Oooh, what is this? You brought food for Ibuki? You’re such a gentlemen~” One thing that one may or may not expect, is that the girl is very casual about the fact that she was only in her damn underwear or borderline nude. 

After months of rooming with the musician, Hinata concluded that Ibuki may potentially be an exhibitionist. Even when company is around Ibuki will proudly run around in her underwear like she’s fully clothed. Hinata’s parents have experienced her in that state. They asked a lot of questions about his eccentric roommate. His dad wasn’t complaining about Ibuki at all though. Gee, wonder why?

“I guess…” he handed the box over to her too tired to even make proper conversing or call her out on ignoring his statement about not locking doors.

Ibuki opened the box and hummed at the cold pizza. “This looks so good argh, but where are the napkins?”

“We have paper towels. Don’t we?”

“But Napppkkinnnss saavvee more treeees!” Ibuki stressed. Hinata blinked at her.

“Are you trying to be an environmentalist now? I think you’re doing it wrong.”

Ibuki furrowed her brows, “In-vo-what what?” Hinata shook his head handing the box over to her, “Huh? Oh well, ooh what’s that?” With Ibuki’s short attention span, her eyes set to Hinata’s lower body finding another distraction. “Are those napkins or money? Whatever it is it’s about to fall out your pocket and I’m gonna get it!” 

“I already told you that I didn’t bring napkins, that might be something else from when I last wore this.” Ibuki, without permission stuffed her hand in Hinata’s stretched out sweater pocket. “What the--?”

She pulled out the white piece of paper and grinned. “Oh it is a napkin but wait...AH! Someone’s number is on this! A gel green pen too, ooooooh~”

“What the hell?” Hinata didn’t expect that to be in his pocket. Last time he checked his pockets, he only had a crumpled up piece of straw wrapper and his phone.

“Ooh, Hajime has a booty call?” Ibuki looked way too happy saying that. Hinata spluttered.

“WHAT NO I DON’T! I don’t have time for that!” Hinata snatched the napkin from her and inspected it closely.

‘Is this?’ Hinata inspected the number closely. It was too damn familiar. It was Komaeda’s number. Why did he write it? No, when did he write it? And how did he slip this in his pocket? Oh, probably when he crushed Hinata’s lungs and pecked his cheek. Hinata would never tell Ibuki all that, she’ll fly through the roof and holler about it to every soul. 

Hinata’s features went flat. 

“Hm hm, Hajime is growing up so fast! Already going out, finding someone to get it in with at the pizza parlor! You’ve always been a smooth criminal.”

“You’re acting like I’m a teenage boy or something, and no Ibuki, it’s an old friends number.”

Her expression changed, “Huh? Old friend? Is it Sonia-chan’s?! Mahiru’s?! Ooh ohh~ finally convinced Peko?!”

“Uhh yeah...wait no!” Hinata’s cheeks turned pink.

“Hahaha, Hajime’s blushing! I was just kidding!”

“I think it’s Komaeda’s, I ran into him getting the pizza.”

“OH MY GOD. HE’S YOUR BOOTY CALL?! WHO WOULD’VE KNOWN! Well, he always was around you back then, so maybe he’s trying to get some Hajime booty~!”

Hinata’s face was red, “What?! No, why do you keep saying that I’m hooking up with someone?! I have no time for that!”

“It’s okay~ I don’t judge! Do yo thang Hajime~! Be safe though~” she winked.

“Ibuki, come on...” Hinata started towards his room. “Your imagination is a little too big.” he sighed opening his door and finding everything in place like he left it this morning.

Ibuki started giggling and leapt up to hang off his back like a monkey. “You get so bothered!”

“I’m not too bothered.” Hinata sighed untangling Ibuki from his body. 

She kept giggling as he took off his sweater and throwing it into a random corner of his bedroom.

“Alright, if you say so, but I can leave the door unlocked if Komaeda is coming over!” she sang backing out of his room.

“No, I’m going to bed.”

“...Sure you are~! You’re probably going to sneak him in! Hehehe~bet you already rendezvoused in the back of a taxi.” Ibuki was getting off on this subject. It was obvious. 

Attempting to silence his fantasizing roomie acting like a crazy yaoi fangirl. Hinata slid his bedroom door shut and yelled a ‘goodnight’ before falling on his bed elegantly like a drunk flamingo, not even bothering to change. He just had no shirt on and still was wearing his tight pants. 

He was tired, he had work the next day, and Ibuki’s antics were driving him insane more than usual. He can usually put up with her but right now he was so irate from lack of sleep. As well as the anticipation of his work day that he had no time to frolic about. So he resorted to staring out the window, off of the small balcony to calm his nerves.

God dammit. His cheek was still tingling. 

Can it just go away now?

-**-

Next day. Hinata was at work with a half eaten stale ass chocolate scone and a half empty coffee cup. His body ached but he was still staying on top of running important papers back and from the accountants, listing and crossing off potential new and current investors, making sure there were no mistakes in others depending work (a huge part) and taking phone calls and asking for reports. Work has become this way. Hinata was practically running the business himself alongside the manager. And Togami would just show up for the meetings, look handsome, butter up investors, treat people in a very sadistic manner and wear the company name proudly.

There is one word to explain his job.

Overwhelming.

Employment as the financial controller of the Togami Corp is probably one of the most stressful jobs in Japan. Especially when your boss rants to you about personal life then turns around and wants to fuck you. However, days like these were considered good on Hinata’s half despite the amount of new grey hairs he’s sprouted and that now he has to wear glasses because his vision has gotten shotty. 

Yet, anytime whenever Hinata would get a break from those secret rendezvous in the private office were actually the best times at work. Mostly because, he was actually working, wouldn’t get behind and etc. He wasn’t just being a sexy assistant for x amount of hours then go home and self loathe himself, taking a 2 hour cold shower. He was actually doing his job. 

Hinata never would think that, that would be his issue, ever. He never saw himself as the type to physically attract someone like a moth to the flame. Even though people argue and say he was a heartthrob in high school and people no matter what gender literally wanted to give him their undergarments.

But that’s besides the point and on a whole nother topic.

The whole week he was on pins and needles. The next day came and the next until it was almost the weekend. 

Friday. 

TGIF, more like FMLIF. This specific Friday was bigger than normal work days, which meant more grey hairs for everyone, greater headaches, and nightmares about Togami and the corporation. 

Togami had a ‘surprise’ meeting from the other branches to bless all the employees before the weekend. However, there is more to that. This time things were slightly different for our lovely protagonist. Unlike other meetings, Hinata was to attend the meeting with the other branches of the Togami Conglomerate. 

To say the least, he was very freaking intimidated by these giants of finance. And Hinata barely gets intimidated by people. But here he was, practically shitting in his black slacks, wishing he wore Depends(c) and wondering why the fuck was he in this room. 

He thought all he had to do was make the presentation and check over everything for a certified completion and audit for stock review. Not be in the meeting. Corporate are horrible people with ice cold veins. 

Hinata couldn’t even work with the right frame of mind, he was that nervous. There were numerous things wrong. He didn’t even have on his best suit, his stomach kept flipping, he didn’t even know how to contain himself, he spent 20 minutes in the bathroom fixing his annoying ass ahoge! Then he suddenly had the urge to take a shit 4 minutes away from the meeting. Togami walked in on him fixing his hair cursing loudly to himself and bitching. 

His nerves were getting the best of him, running on an empty tank of energy delving into delirium. One thing he was so glad about was that he didn’t have to talk. He’s sure he’d fuck that up good. He would sound like the pig from Looney Toons and no one would understand a damn word coming out of his mouth.

During the meeting, his glasses kept fogging up like he had hot steamy tears when in actuality he was just nervous as hell. He found that even breathing was hard. He wasn’t comfortable clearing his throat until someone else did. He felt as if anything as small as that would disrupt everything, cut the meeting short and he would be fired. 

So he remained still and kept his eyes on the speaker, who was his boss. Despite that he felt eyes burning holes into the side of his head and through every fiber that makes up his body.

 

After what felt like eons sitting on pins and needles, the meeting was over. The powerhouses, dressed like they were going to be nominated for a nobel peace prize discussed with Togami various things that Hinata was too shy to even eavesdrop on. So he excused himself to the break room (not like anyone cared) where he literally had a mini breakdown and chugged down half the damn tank of water in a paper cup defying all laws of physics.

He hopes he never will have to talk at one of those ever in his life. Way too nerve wracking.

Nobody came into the back room for a while, or so he thought until a blast of dimlight pooled into the room. 

“You can stop hiding.” Hinata resembled a deer caught in headlights. With a paper cup to his lips, he turned around and saw Togami’s slim figure in the doorway. ‘Thank goodness’. He’d never thought he’d ever prefer to see Togami instead of someone else in his life. But compared to those other guys that looked like they wanted to rip someone apart then go pet their fat persian cat, yeah, the comparison is surprisingly different. 

“Oh, I’m not hiding.” Hinata took off his glasses and stuffed them in his suit jacket.

Togami rolled his eyes, “Whatever, anyways...good job, I was expecting a much different reaction than the one that I received. Your hard work paid off.”

“Th-thanks.” he stammered back, relieved that everything went smoothly. ‘Even though you sort of just insulted me a little bit asshole.’ Hinata bit back the last part with all his might. God, he really wanted to say it but he knew he shouldn’t. Because in his head, he sort of felt the same way too. Like it was inadequate. 

Togami sighed and folded his arms, whatever he was about to say was something he wasn’t too happy about. “So I guess you can take the rest of the day off since your performance was great.” A weird thing for Togami to say, but hell, Hinata will take it.

“Really?” he asked unbelieving of his boss’ statement.

Togami nodded stiffly. “Yes. Now get out before I change my mind.” his eyes flickered to Hinata at dangerous slants.

Alright, and Togami meant it. He didn’t have to tell him twice. Hinata started towards the door like his ass was on fire and he was trying to find a pond to cool off in. 

There was no way he’d let his day get messed up by some angsty tryst right after that hellish whatever you want to call it. He was in the board room with Togami’s Father minutes ago alongside other international corporate assholes for 2 hours with no breaks. At the same time, being stared down like a shoe polishing peasant.

Unfortunately, Hinata is in this _world_. Nevertheless, as much as he can, he’s trying to not to be too involved in the heart aching, backstabbing trek of the selfish corporate world. He’s treading lightly around everyone now and wants to be as much as an enigma as the first class of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Maybe Togami will eventually chill a bit and stop what he’s doing before its _too_ late. Realizing that damn, maybe messing around with your right hand man is not a good idea, then having him sit across your dad is fucked up.

But perhaps Togami isn’t new to having secret lovers. What if Hajime is one of the many? Who knows who the hell Togami has stored up at home and in his phone contact list. And that just fucks with Hinata even more. That he’s just being a little shit about everything and needs to grow a pair.

That being said, Hinata forced a smile though his thoughts, betrayed his emotions, and thanked his boss. 

“Take it easy Mr. Togami,” was the last thing he said before he was out the board room like Nekomaru was behind him blowing a whistle, pressuring him to get exercise. Hinata wasn’t stupid, may be a little stubborn but not dumb. There was no way in hell he would stick around just for his day to get messed up.

But as they say...fake it till you make it.

-**-

So, after trying not to just jump off the 20th floor of the business HQ. Hinata decided to grab something overpriced and quick to eat near where he works. Since he completely skipped out on breakfast and only has a corner of a 1 inch length pastry digested in his stomach.

As he was making his way downtown, walking fast, freaking Hatsune Miku blasted out of nowhere. Oh no, that’s actually coming from his phone. Damn, he never has his phone on loud because of this. Yet, he never has the time to change it because who the fuck cares.

Stepping to the side to not impede with incoming foot traffic, he whipped his phone out his suit pants and looked at the screen. He was greeted with a photo of teenage Komaeda exaggerating a frown and the nickname ‘hopester’ instead of his actual name. It’s been so long since he’s seen that picture and name. 

Shit. As he stared at the photo for half the ringtone, he just remembered, he never texted or anything to let him know he got his number. Work has been the first thing on his mind for a while. It is easy for his personal life to just diminish to the side, even something as simple as a phone call or text.

With that being said, Hinata cleared his throat before answering. “...Hello?”

“Hi. Hajime? I knew you didn’t change your number!”

“Why would I do that?” 

“You never know nowadays, anyways, are you at work?”

Hinata tried to drop the attitude, work always had him in a sour ass mood. Especially after the day he had. Sometimes though, that’s just the way he operates and its hard to shake out the finite itch. 

He sighed, “Nope. Just got off. And thank fuckin’ goodness. And about not getting back to you, sorry, I had a rough week...I was so stressed out...” ‘And thrown off after that fucking peck in the uber car.‘ but of course he didn’t say that last part. Kind of minuet compared to maintaining his livelihood and job.

“Mmm...it’s okay, I figured.” Komaeda paused. “Well, anyways, I know it is a tad bit last minute, but I was thinking maybe tomorrow we can catch up if you feel better...”

“Actually I was about to grab something to eat...we can meet now if that’s okay. I don’t mind waiting. I just need a release from the shitstorm.”

“Really? I don’t want to hold you up.”

“I’m in the city now...a block down from work. The steel and glass Togami building on block 4.”

“Oh?” Komaeda probably took a second to google it before replying, “I’m actually close by.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Well, I won’t have to wait as long then…” 

“Great. I guess I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yep. See you soon.” And he hung up. That was a good thing about living in the city, things were close by, well sort of.

 

So later, not too long after that conversation, about twenty minutes, the two friends met up at a small food truck. And just like the last time Hinata saw him, Komaeda still looked like he was featured in Italian Vogue. Hair in a low side ponytail, black crotch buster pants, leather black knee high boots, white collared shirt and a stone check cashmere burberry scarf under a short black trench coat. When he walked by people were literally twisting their necks. With his height, fashion sense and pretty face (minus the odd hair color), they knew he was a model.

Hell, Hinata was wondering when the fuck did Komaeda wear knee high boots. He looked like he was going to go horseback riding in Europe. 

Aside from that, Hinata was actually happy to see Komaeda, he gave him a sense of normalcy, as odd as that sounds. Not seeing the guy in years makes him realize that ‘holy shit, its been years, since high school.’ 

“Took you forever.” Hinata joked pocketing his phone after Komaeda strutted up like he was A Victoria’s Secret model or some shit.

“Sorry, I tried.” Komaeda smiled, eyes flickering up and down, “My Hinata-kun...you’re all dapper. I’ve never seen you in a classic suit and tie. Those brown school uniforms don’t count.”

“...ugh...I still haven’t gotten used to it.” he groaned tugging at his own plain grey tie. ‘Please Komaeda, please just shut up and stop teasing.’

“It _suits_ you.”

Hinata’s lips twisted, caught into grimace. That pun was absolutely horrible and Komaeda was aware of its atrocity. He stifled a loud giggle by cupping his hands in front of his mouth. 

“I couldn’t help that one.” he spoke from underneath his hands.

“Goddammit.” Hinata cursed.

“Anyways, aside from that...” Komaeda laughed, “I haven’t asked though I have a good impression...how are you today?”

“...Yeah, I know I keep bitching...I’m still on edge, had such a rough day I was in the twilight zone or some shit...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take some of that edge off…heheh...” 

Hinata bugged his eyes. He had to pause on that. What did he just say?

“Did I say something bad? You made a scary face, Hinata-kun are you okay?” he reached out but the brunette shook his head backing away.

“Nah, I’m fine. Sorry, sheesh, I’m all worked up. My brain just made up something weird...” He hopes that was all in his head. Damn, he needs to clean his ears and his head.

Komaeda raised an eyebrow. Whatever the hell that meant. He continued with what he was about to say before Hinata had a Hanamura moment. “Well...there’s this bakery nearby I want to check out. I don’t know if their good or not but you may need something sweet to sweeten up your day.”

“Komaeda, stop being corny… and a bakery? Wait, you want to eat sweets in place of lunch? What are you, the queen of England?”

“I never said I was going to buy anything in particular…if you don’t want to go, we don’t have too...”

“What? You just want to window shop?” Hinata remarked arching his eyebrows up. “Or do you have a strict diet or something?”

“No. Not...really…I just want to check this place out...I’ve seen some great reviews...” Komaeda tucked his hands in his back pockets. “I want to see meaning test taste if it’s actually as good as others say…”

“You need to stop relying on review sites, some people just review because its family or friends…”

Komaeda shrugged, “You’d be surprised how honest people are online.”

“Eh...yeah...I’m sure. Anyways, lets check it out.”

“It’s not too far from here…”

 

Albeit, through the overcrowded streets of Tokyo filled with businessmen, tourists and just daybreak wanderers. They finally got to their destination. To the overrated bakery with sparkling signs. Hinata had no intent on buying anything since his every morning breakfast consists of petite sweets. However, Komaeda was relatively disappointed with the treats the cafe had on display. The review site showed a much more elaborate display than in real life and Komaeda made sure to point that out to the staff. Who, replied like they had no clue about their social media management.

All in all, it was a ploy just to get more foot traffic from tourists and publicity. Hinata was surprised that Komaeda was so ignorant to that bitter truth. All companies do that just to look more appeasing to the public eye. Especially in a big city like this.

“Well that was a letdown.” he sent a glare at the bakery before proceeding on to wherever.

“Yeah…”, “Look on the brightside, at least you weren’t craving it...” 

“I kind of was…” he pouted.

“Oh.” Hinata sucked in air through his clenched teeth. “Well, there’s a better place I always go in the morning...”

“Not everyone likes Starbucks Hinata-kun.” Komaeda cut in rolling his grey eyes.

“How’d you know that I was about to say Starbucks?”

“Because you’re a sardonic guy…you like to tease me...”

“Uhh no, I think that’s more you…” 

Komaeda stopped walking, hummed in his condescending way with his eyes lidded. “I think you have me mixed up with someone else…”

“No I don’t--” Komaeda made a face at Hinata like ‘C’mon’, it was Hinata’s turn to roll his eyes, “Ugh, drop it. You’re so stubborn.”

“Heheh, you started it…”

Hinata looked at Komaeda, “What? No I didn’t.”

“Mentioning Starbucks when there’s one on every corner…” Komaeda remarked looking to his left. Hinata sighed, 

“Sorry you’re looking for authenticity…I guess I’m just that boring.”

“No, you’re not boring. Stop lying to yourself...”

“Okay, then what am I?”

“Hmm...well you’re not mean but you are pretty sassy.”

“Sassy? That’s it?”

Komaeda started laughing. 

“I’m sassy? That’s my counterpart to being boring, sassy. Can’t you use a different word?”

“...no.” Komaeda deadpanned.

Hinata grumbled. Okay, he’s sassy Hajime now.

“Unless you want something like serendipity.” he smirked.

“You joked about that in high school. I still don’t know till this day what you were trying to say with that. “ Hinata paused. “Serendipity...that sounds like a word for someone lucky, and that is not me.”

Then he remembered who he was talking to and wanted to swallow back his words. He realized it was too late when he saw Komaeda’s eyes narrow a bit. Yeah, wrong person to talk about luck too.

Realizing he fucked up on conversation shift, he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and change the subject. He was waiting for a opening. “Uhm, anyways. there was something I wanted to talk about.” 

Komaeda looked over at him. “You do?” 

Hinata coughed due to his own awkwardness. “Erm, uh, how do I bring this up?”

“Bring what up?” Komaeda’s expression was one caught between hopeful and anxious. Hinata had to clear it up before he got the wrong idea. 

“Erm...uh, what was that in the uber that other night?”

A few people passing by looked at Hinata strangely when he said that. To any bystander, the conversation would sound odd. Given, it sounds like something nasty was done in the backseat, but that’s besides the point. Hinata had to bring it up even if it was in a sea of people in the middle of Tokyo. Komaeda was liable to leave any second when the water gets too hot. 

However, Komaeda raised an eyebrow and slowed down in his pace. For a second, it looked like he didn’t recall the event until realization flashed across his face and he smiled. “Oh~ that.”

‘Why is he smiling?’ Hinata thought trying not to make too many faces since the person he was making faces at was right in front of him. He remained poker faced. “Yeah, that. What was up with _that_?”

“Has that been bothering you this whole time?”

“Yeah, it has to be honest. That was weird.” ‘And untimely.’

“Hinata-kun, has anything associated with me been normal?”

“No, but you didn’t even explain anything you just jumped out the car and vanished. I’m sorry but I can’t wrap my head around the whole situation.” Hinata cringed. “I’m wondering...why?”

Komaeda looked between the ground and Hinata. A little moment of hesitation but he answered, “It was nothing, just a showing of affection. I guess I got too caught up in the moment and wanted to peck you.” 

“...Oh, uh-huh...” Hinata now wasn’t making eye contact with him. He was looking forward and still trying to make sense of the predicament. Meanwhile, he had missed the 2 second wince go across Komaeda’s features.

Silence idled a little longer than necessary before Komaeda spoke. “Does that bother you Hinata-kun? I’m sorry but that’s the only explanation I have for you right now. I would think you would’ve shrugged it off normally.”

Hinata quickly swallowed what he was originally going to wittily combat that with, and shrugged, “Hm, I guess not?” Hinata furrowed his brows slightly still looking forward. “No, it doesn’t. It just caught me off guard.” 

Hinata knew that Komaeda’s answer was complete utter bullshit. Anything that alluded to being ‘not a big deal’ was absolutely the opposite. ‘Caught up in the moment my ass’, Hinata thought bitterly. Pft, he’s known the guy long enough to be able to tell when he’s covering a lie, which worries Hinata more. Because now Komaeda is acting like the stalkerish shy high school boy he once was. Lying unnecessarily just because the truth is easily evasive in his world. But Hinata figured since Komaeda decided to be bullshit, he was going to bullshit too. Inertia, simply push back the amount of force the other was giving. 

He wasn’t going to say that it bothered him since his cheek is tingling. Now he’s wondering if the guy put arsenic on his lips or something.

So in the end, no one is taking the high road in this situation really.

Afterwards, Komaeda sort of deflated after Hinata’s passive and rather, laid back response and began to regress into himself. His body language changed as well as his initiation for conversation as they wandered aimlessly through the streets. 

Secretly, Hinata knew that he pissed Komaeda off because he totally caught the white haired man off his game, that he is such a master at. In actuality though, Hinata doesn’t want to see this as a game in any way. It is a rather sensitive topic disguised by a insensitive chuckle or shrug. However, it was presented to him as that so he might as well play it like its as insensitive as it _is_.

Its really unfortunate that the world has shaped him up to be this way. But it happened.

Secretly, Hinata is glad he lied though in more ways than one. That is something else he does not need added onto his plate. Whatever of the multiple things he was expecting.

So, after 10 minutes of literally no exchange of conversation, Hinata tried to alleviate the atmosphere.

“So, how was it in Europe?” 

Something not related to the recent topic, neutral, not personal or conflicting. 

When he turned to look at Komaeda, he saw there was a look of utter sadness. Hinata raised a skinny eyebrow.

“Uh? Nagito?”

A wry smile was painted on his features. “Heh…”

“Uh?” Hinata stopped in his tracks, still looking skeptical.

Seconds ticked by and Komaeda shook out of his own mind. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something…”

“Right...you okay?”

“Peachy.” Komaeda deadpanned.

Okay, that was utter bullshit too. Even a damn pigeon with half its brain hanging out could tell what that was. Hinata sighed mentally. Damn, this guy just likes to jerk his brain.

“Uhm, I’m sorry but I have something to tend to.” Hinata lidded his eyes at the the man as he spoke. He continued, “I hate to cut this short...I was hoping to spend more time with you but I have some business to tend too before the sun goes down.”

“Its fine, don’t worry...we can meet up again.” Hinata bit his cheek, hard. He tried to be as accommodating and kind as he could but Komaeda acting up like this, cutting shit short was really grinding a gear. Also raising a form of paranoia, could Komaeda be trying to piece things together? Proving what Hinata accidentally said in the pizza parlor? 

Goddamit, this is why Hinata hates this shit. Its giving him anxiety.

Komaeda smiled. “You’re always so kind Hinata, even till this day. Its truly amazing how you bounce back.”

Hinata blinked dumbly. ‘Okay where did that come from? What is this guy even?’ Mind games. Like, is Komaeda even aware of what he says half the time? Its giving Hinata straight up whiplash.

“I try? Well...not really...I don’t know...” Hinata scratched his head, the compliment didn’t settle his nerves at all. Made him feel bad in a way, for not being as honest as he should.

The other smiled, “Thanks for taking time out...I wished to have a late day lunch but--”

Hinata put his hands up, “I get it, you don’t need to explain.” 

Komaeda’s mouth made a ‘o’ shape, before he puckered his lips and looked to the side. “Right...great...”

Hinata hit the upper part of Komaeda’s arm slightly, a poor and rather, bro-ish replacement for a hug, “Alright then, I’ll definately see you again right?” he asked.

Komaeda looked up and nodded, “Absolutely.” he one-worded no trace of a smile.

Then there was an awkward exchange of glances. Even bystanders walking by felt the awkwardness. 

Komaeda bit his lip, Hinata kept smiling awkwardly. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make things awkward.” the smiling one halfway chuckled.

Komaeda shook his head, “I want to say something but nothing is coming out. Its odd. I suddenly feel like I’m struggling with words now...I guess I lost my thought.”

“Oh?” Hinata responded. In his own head, he kinda knew why but then kinda didn’t know.

Komaeda was giving him a creepy silence as he did things like tuck a piece of hair behind his own ear and raise his eyebrows. 

Then, he looked right into Hinata’s eyes. The latter retracting into his shoulders like a turtle. Oh shit. “…” Hinata’s eyes widened. 

“Nevermind.” Komaeda chuckled waving a hand in the air. “Heheh, it’ll probably come to my mind later...I’ll try to save it in my head until we next talk.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata tried to smile but it was forced. “No problem.”

Komaeda nodded his head and turned around. “Bye.”

Then he was gone.

Wait, what just happened?

Ugh, he doesn’t feel good all of the sudden. And he has a feeling he knows why. He definitely didn't handle that situation the way a actual human being with emotions would've.

-**-

> Hinata and Komaeda always used to study together. The brunette wasn’t a dummy, no, but Komaeda was a freaking genius and hell, Hinata at times felt like he was getting tutored. Hinata used to tease him and say that he’s actually ‘Super High School Level Genius.’ That’s not really a real title, but he would say it like it was a real one.
> 
> Anyways, during their studies, there were times someone else would join them. It was commonly Nanami, Mikan, Sonia, or Souda. Nanami would sleep most of the time or play on her PS Vita, Mikan would screech about messing up everything or be tormented by a interrupting Saionji, Sonia would talk about her occult fetishes or Gundam’s hamsters, and Souda would end up distracting them with some straight up bullshit. 
> 
> Other people not mentioned. They were nightmares to study with.
> 
> The only person who wasn’t a nightmare is Peko, but she was around Kuzuryuu 90% of the years. And Kuzuryuu was liable to curse them out.
> 
> When it came to just being a regular student in a school full of eccentric people, who all may have cases of ADD. Komaeda was like minded. The class below them were somewhat sane except the twins. Yet, at times Hinata would think that maybe he would’ve been better off being within their class.
> 
> Now looking back and his position now, he sort of misses those days...

 

“You probably don’t remember me from Hope’s Peak huh?” It was Monday morning, Hinata had ran some papers to Togami’s office, which is down the hallway from his. Well, the small room with a number of desks and computers that he shares with four other people.

Anyways, during his run, Hinata overheard a few of his co-workers making small talk about a visit they were accompanying later on. Apparently this person was a former classmate of Togami’s, hence, also one of Hinata’s as well. The name was unknown, he didn’t hear who, but when Hinata walked into the office, everyone made sure to give him a look. The look. 

Its hard to describe ‘The look’. It's something Hinata experiences every once in awhile, those of Hope’s Peak get that ‘look’. Its like the evil eye mixed with admiration if that makes any sort of sense.

Naturally, he was curious about this whole hubbub and who this mysterious person _was_. On top of his sudden sentimental feelings and reflections at Hope’s Peak. So, Hinata was eager to take advantage of his opportunity making a run, in order to find out about this person and who it is.

Back to the present. Among Hinata mentioning that as he carefully placed a big stack of contracts onto the desk. Togami somewhat stiffened up in his chair, yet kept his eyes going between all four of his four computer screens.

He said, “I do not particularly forget anybody, however if I do, its more out a convenience than due to lack of observation.”

A very Byakuya thing to say. Everything has a logical thought out reason, even if it's covered by such a narcissistic excuse exalting his intelligent prowess.

Nevertheless Hinata responded, “I figured. I’m the same way, but I’m sure our reasons are different. But maybe similar if worded a certain way.”

Togami nodded his head curtly behind the large screen, eyes fixated still on the projection. “I agree.” 

Hinata smiled to himself inwardly. Of course, because its true. He has proven himself, though he doesn’t feel the need to, to actually talk to Togami like a guy standing in line at a coffeeshop. He’s become less snappy with his remarks and more real. Which is something Hinata appreciates about his job. Because if he can deal and warm up with Togami, he can deal with a lot of people. 

Funny thing is he avoided the guy at all costs in high school, and now look at him, just mentioning anything to him.

Of course being his booty call helps alleviate that tension too but that’s besides the point.

Togami sighed heavily, “I do remember some tragic stories within your grade.”

Hinata’s eyes slightly widened. He turned around and looked at Togami, who made a little distance between himself and his desk, staring intently at Hinata. Hinata turned back around and winced. Then there’s _that_.

“Yeaah, not good stories were they?” Hinata bit his cheek, on edge every second the conversation continued. He was not expecting it to take this turn. 

Togami sighed folding his hands in front of him, “The school almost got shut down by the government. You were the troubled grade. Never thought I would be in the midst of anything of that nature in any shape or form." He sighed, "I avoided _you guys_ as a whole due to that horrid reputation.” He paused. “A little prejudiced but well justified.”

“At the time.” Hinata slipped in. Slightly offended by how Togami clumped him together with that clusterfuck, but it was legit. 

“Right. I’m glad they got it cleaned up.” the blonde quipped, leaning back in his office chair.

“Same…” Hinata stopped for a second, “But for the record, I was--”

“--It was a rough time for lack of better terms,” Togami interrupted Hinata, “You’re forgiven, at least from me. Which is why I hired you. If I couldn’t stand you I wouldn’t have you around me at all.” His vibrant eyes shifted to the side to look at Hinata, who was pretending to sort through some random papers on the desk.

Hinata looked up for a second, then looked back down at the papers.

“Thank you.”

“Heh.” he snickered. “Even the unluckiest catch a break. But that is coming from someone who doesn’t believe in luck.” he took a tentative sip from his coffee cup afterwards, eyes slanting.

Hinata shrugged into his shoulders and looked down at the ground. Of course Byakuya would mention his third year. Now Hinata’s whole vibe is fucked up. He did that on purpose...asswipe.

Pft, so much for finding out who the person was. Hinata rolled his eyes mentally before he gathered his thoughts. Guess it wasn’t for him to know. He decided to wrap things up, since he was idling around for no reason. “Well, I’ll let you get to work Mr. Togami, I don’t want to hold you up.”

“Its fine, I wanted to talk anyways.” Togami got up from his desk swiftly. Hinata bugged his eyes then looked over his shoulder.

Yeah, he wanted to ‘talk’ alright.

Togami walked up to Hinata and ran his fingers across his jaw. Hinata was used to this, but at the moment he totally was not feeling it. He leaned a little away.

“Uh listen I-”

 **Knock. Knock.**

Both of the men looked towards the large metallic door.

Togami rolled his eyes, “Who is it?” he snapped at the knock.

“Mr. Togami, Makoto Naegi is here.” Hinata's jaw slightly slackened, thinking. 'Makoto Naegi. Wait that name. Is he the infamous Makoto Naegi that Togami deeply adores?'

...

“Shit.” he cursed silently. “Hold one second.” he shouted back at the door.

Hinata’s hazel eyes widened. Wow, he can finally meet this guy. Well, at least see him maybe not exchange words. But first, what was he doing here? 

…

Not his time to worry. First off, why is he worrying about this anyways? Who cares. Meanwhile as he was pondering on that topic, Togami’s cerulean eyes shifted towards the brunette who was standing dumbly in front of a sofa zoning out. 

This is a record breaker. Another moment where he was going to catch a breath? Hm, the universe must love him and is giving him a break. Quickly, Hinata came back from planet 6, fixed his expression and straightened his tie. While heading towards the door acting acutely and very business like. “Pardon me Mr. Togami, we’ll talk another time?” he said just above a whisper as if he wasn't going to just get his ass pounded into. 

Togami folded his arms and walked up behind Hinata, “Sure.” he deadpanned. 

Hinata nodded firmly getting ready to act like every other drone in this office. He was used to going from expression full with reeling thoughts to having a emotionless mask.

Right as he reached out towards the door, his mask put on perfectly, the knob turned and the door swung. So much for one second huh? 

Now, what stood before him is something very close to his doppelganger. ‘So...this is Makoto Naegi.’ Hinata thought trying to take in as many features without looking like he was trying to size the dude up. It crossed his face for a second but he remained stoic.

They both slowly blinked at each other. Hinata’s pretty sure the other was shocked to see a brown haired Japanese man who looked very similar to himself as well. 

The only differences between the twos appearance is their body stature, hair style, eye shape and the shade of brown hair. Not too much alike when its listed. However, once put next to each other, someone would assume they were brothers. Hinata has more muscle mass and is a few inches taller. Naegi has larger doe eyes, Hinata looks like he’s rocking a little bit of eyeliner all the time and squinting. Hinata has a denser chocolate brown hair, whereas Naegi is borderline teetering a reddish/light brown. Also, Naegi keeps his hair longer, Hajime keeps his shorter and more choppy/spiky.

But they both have a big ass ahoge sticking up to the heavens.

What the fuck? Does Togami have a thing for ahoge’s?

Naegi smiled up at Hinata, which Hinata actually wasn’t expecting. The latter, a bit hesitantly, gave a wry smile. 

“Good morning.” Naegi chirped. Wow, someone sounds like they have rose colored glasses on. 'Stop it Hajime, the dude is trying to be nice and you're already making judgement calls,' he scolded himself internally. 

Hinata tried to give a less 'automaton' smile and a more genuine. “Morning sir.” he said before abruptly sliding out of his bosses’ office not wasting a second to linger. Though the guy probably meant no harm, being around him sort of irked Hinata. The door closed softly a few seconds after he left. Much to his dismay afterwards, the receptionist followed right behind him mumbling something about 'having men being called back to back in his office'. 

Shaking his head loose of emotions and shrugging off her petty passive aggressive jabs. Hinata went to his office and started to get back to work.

There was something in Naegi’s eyes that reminded him of Komaeda.

"Ugh, shit," he sighed heavily, shaking his head side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Its been 6 months? 
> 
> Lord have mercy, I apologize. I know I haven't written in awhile, and it had taken me awhile to actually start getting back in the groove. But y'know how life gets. and on top of life, also I've been working on a last minute cosplay so that eats up time as well.
> 
> but enough about me, the story.
> 
> This is a loooonnggg chapter. It was supposed to be split in half, but I smacked them together because...because I can? haha, for real. And 31 kudos? haha, thanks guys, I appreciate it. <3  
> no really. I do...I doo~~
> 
> I may go back and edit some words in the previous chapter(s) so its not as messy in quality. I really like this story and I want to continue it, so I will. But I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. gomen ;o;
> 
> And don't ask about why I keep putting Komaeda in knee high boots. I don't know whats wrong w me but I keep imagining him wearing different knee high boots. Next time I think I'll have him wearing black ones...
> 
> or white? or maybe red? muahaha
> 
> Okay I'll shut up. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, I appreciate like every hit/view and kudo, so thanks again~! Until next chapter!  
> Have a good day, if you're feeling shitty, I hope this cheers you up a bit! 
> 
> xoxo  
> himelia


	3. hurts so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paranoia seeps into Hinata's brain;  
> but Togami can smash

****

## **-hurts so good-**

*****  


_‘Even the unluckiest catch a break. But that is coming from someone who doesn’t believe in luck.’_

“Hajime, hello? Hajime?” The pale fingers in front of his face literally snapped him out of his trance. He stared across the table with wide eyes. “Ugh, were you zoning out on me? Really?” the redhead rolled her eyes. “You guys always tune out when it's time for the girl to talk!”

Hinata had chimed out of his own thoughts, with a look of bewilderment. Like he forgot that he even was having lunch with Koizumi. “Uh, crap I was just... thinking about some deep shit.” he said raising a hand to his forehead.

A short red brow raised, “Deep shit like what?” she rhetorically asked bothered, “I listen to you rant a little about life, but the minute I open my mouth you go catatonic like I sent you into an instant coma with my banter.” Her look was straight up murderous, he almost forgot how bothered Koizumi got.

“Mahiru, I’m sorry…really...”

The redhead held unshaken eye contact with Hinata, until she gave a very exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, its fine, I guess…” she mumbled, “But you still shouldn’t just flat out ignore me, thats really rude. You’re an adult, a man, you should know _a lot_ better.”

Hinata winced, “I didn’t mean to. Honestly. There’s just a lot of stuff on my mind.” He didn’t think what he did was that bad. Especially if it was unintentional. He felt like Vincent from Catherine apologizing this much.

“Sure…I should call you ‘brick wall’ now...” 

Hinata propped his elbow onto the table. Good lord, arguing with her never went well. “We'll, continue on…what did I miss?”

“Everything. To the point where I don’t even feel like repeating myself.” She then sighed loudly. “It defeats the whole purpose. Even if I gave birth right here you probably wouldn’t have noticed.”

Inwardly Hinata grimaced. He’s sure he would’ve been able to notice that. “I highly doubt that I would miss that seeing we’re in the middle of the public eye…” 

“Its...whatever…” she sighed, “However, while we’re on the topic….or while I feel like talking about this...”

“What topic? Childbirth?”

Koizumi cut her eyes, “Cutting me off before I even start? First you're ignoring me now--ugh!.” Hinata just looked back at her. She gave up trying to pick at this guy and sighed, “Okay, it’s not really on topic, but close…since it's somewhat related to you...” Hinata furrowed his brows. She continued, “So someone at Togami corp told me that your boss is having relations with his co-workers. And has many uhm, ‘special office work’ for lack of better terms. I need you to tell me if this is true.”

Hinata tensed up. “?!” ‘Wait...what?’ “Uhm, ahem...erm...can you uh...elaborate? That’s quite the statement...” he tried to keep his face in a deadpan.

Koizumi continued as Hinata inwardly panicked. “I work with this journalist who hates Byakuya Togami with a burning white passion. And you know I hate him too, so we paired up and are now investigating this crazy rumor…its a side project that neither of our bosses know about...but this oppurtunity came out of nowhere...and it's quite believable...”

No fucking way.

“W-why? You should leave him alone. Just let him be.” 

“If we...get a solid story like this, we’re golden. I’m sure Togami always gets attacked by journalists. I really need this to be true.”

“But--” Hinata stopped before he said something stupid. ‘Chill Hinata, don’t panic.’ “Koizumi, you’re a photographer, not a journalist. Journalists are messy...and political. You capture beauty in photos, Journalists focus on the opposite. You can find something else to focus on.”

“Excuse me? You’re a businessman, a capitalist. You make money off of people and the lower classes. Work alongside in the international corporate world. Don’t talk about journalists like they're the scum of the earth.” She made a face at Hinata, he shook his head. 

No, she can’t. She can’t know shit.

“Mahiru...this is serious. Togami has connections.”

“I’ve dealt with secret assassination groups…plus, like I said earlier, can’t be the first time he’s been ‘under inspection’...” 

Hinata wasn’t even going to question why Koizumi had dealings with secret assassinations. She may be a little too adventurous in her career path. “No, Koizumi I’m serious, really serious.”

“Do you know something then? Does he have security worse than secret associations? Is that why you’re acting up? Who knows if we’ll be successful? Maybe there’s nothing for us there. But you’re acting up and that's really suspicious.”

Hinata frowned, “I don’t know anything, you just hit close to home. Of course I’m panicking, you’re going after my boss, the guy I work alongside everyday.”

Koizumi blinked. “...”

Hinata gulped. “...” Great choice of wording, hope she doesn’t take that statement the wrong way.

“...I see what you’re saying.” Koizumi finally said, “So in other words. You aren’t going to tell me anything.”

“I don’t know anything…” ‘Lies.’ He told himself, ‘Hajime, you know you’re horrible lying like this.’ 

He’s never enjoyed lying. Who does really? But when he gets away with a lie, it’s even worse. Makes him feel like a shitty person.

Worst part is that he knows everything. He knows so much about Togami its actually dangerous. There is so much blackmail material in his arsenal. Hinata already felt paranoid about accidentally saying something about his life. But now this whole coworker thing came up, and now Koizumi was told by some random ass Journalist? Wow, does someone stalk him every day? Who is this person? Is it someone he knows?

Or is it a shot in the dark. Of course a rich heir would be screwing everyone on site who kisses his ass. 

“He keeps to himself most of the time?” she asked. Jotting down notes mentally.

“Yeah. He’s socially awkward.” Hinata semi lied without skipping a beat, again. At this point the lies flowed out of his mouth simply to keep Koizumi off of his tail. She was starting to annoy him. But it was true, Togami was a bit awkward.

“...Okay.” The freckled girl sighed, “You better not be lying. Because I will find out the truth.” she pointed, “I do believe him being awkward though. But, I’ve been in this business for a while. I have a few tricks up my sleeves...” she replied munching into her sandwich that hadn’t even been touched the whole time until now.

Hinata couldn’t help but groan at that statement. She’s still adamant about it. Well, everyone is trying to make it in this economy. If she has to get a big scoop on Togami then he’ll let her try. She’s super determined. But he sure the fuck ain’t gonna help her. 

His shoulders relaxed a bit. “Fine, do what you want.”He began to eat his lunch finally. Somehow, he worked up the appetite after sweating bullets over Koizumi’s need of prying a confession out of him.

“I am, and I will. But I have a question…would you still work for him if you knew about this though? Or if you found out he had this type of relationship in your work enviorment?”

‘I do know, and I still am.’ “Probably...I don’t know, it depends...people often do stuff...” he mumbled. 

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. 

That was the international gesture of ‘keep talking.’ And no, he wasn’t. How did his lunch turn into this? His job at Togami Corp. is fucking cursed, he’s sure of it. And as time goes on its only getting worse.

Hinata closed his bough lunch container. “To be honest I don’t really like talking about my boss on my lunch break…it just puts a damper on my already fucked up mood. Sad I can’t seem to escape that topic...”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to grill you or anything....I-I thought you were somewhat okay with him. At least.” Koizumi furrowed her eyebrows.

Hinata looked to the side, “Its fine. I just have a lot of work to sort through.Ah-fuck, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yeah...right…see ya. Take care.”

‘Damn, Hajime, you were so abrupt just then. Can you be more obviously bothered?’

 

****

-***-

Next day at work. Hinata couldn’t help but anxiously watch every person in his office space with a keen eye. There had to be someone within this place watching. He highly doubts it is the journalist themselves, but it has to be someone associated with them, willing to sell a story for the sole basis of publicity and money.

This bullshit just made Hinata’s days longer and all the more stressful. Like he had taken on another job over his own. He needs this like a damn hole in the head. He now has to watch his own ass literally thanks to Togami’s horny ass, mystery journalist and Koizumi’s instigating.

Sometimes Hinata wish he didn’t land this job. At this rate, he’s going to work himself into the grave.

But you take the bitter with the sweet right?

However, what didn’t help all of this buttload of stress was when he saw a familiar head of reddish brown hair waltz into the office behind the receptionist.

Makoto Naegi.

‘Goddammit. Whhhhyyyy?’ 

This guy has perfect timing. Super High School Level Luck his ass. More like Super High School Level Lemme help you commit seppuku with my awful timing.

Unfortunately yet fortunately, Togami spilled a little information about Makoto one day, actually there are bits and pieces scattered within the week.

Age 22, currently a lawyer in Tokyo. He utilized Hope’s Peak benefits. Hinata finds some relief though. At least Togami is into smart guys. He could be into dumb bimbos like... wait. Why is he, Hajime Hinata giving a flying rat's ass about Togami’s preferences? He needs to focus on work instead of this…

Anyways, the heir was rambling on and on about Naegi like a wikipedia page. How he can’t hold liquor, how he used to wet the bed, how generic and uncultured he is, how he always wears ugly ass hoodies, makes this certain face when he disagrees with you, is such a pacifist and so on. 

Reality. No one would ever assume that, the Byakuya Togami in a dark grey Armani suit, wearing those hipster white glasses, sipping his coffee, looking devastatingly handsome. Was or would ever resemble a gossip girl chatting to an old girlfriend. 

Expectations. People assume he is working in a ultra modern office building that he owns and has migraines every time he looks at letters and numbers. Instead, he is talking about Naegi like he is gloating about him. It is bizarre. Very bizarre. 

Yet, even though he was talking about someone he deeply admired probably more than himself...Hinata doesn’t just yet want to throw the word ‘love’ out there. Togami still has that perverted glint in his eyes every time the financial controller is in his office. So, that lets Hinata know that he isn’t out of the clear yet. 

Honestly, what the fuck? Either Naegi needs to not show up in this office at all (stop giving Hinata anxiety) or give Togami a piece and stop playing hard to get. Because Hinata’s ass can’t take all this shit. 

But in all honesty, Togami can **smash.**

Hinata will keep that to himself for the rest of his life. 

Ahem, erm, anyways...

Fast forward to the present. Hinata huffed out loud, taking his hands off his keyboard, closing his eyes. Just to take a minute to gather himself a bit. Fuck himself for thinking about his boss like that yet at the same time bitching about him. 

His head soon began to throb intensively. Here comes another migraine. He pressed his finger against his temple letting out a harsh groan.

“Hey Hajime, look who's here again.” One of his co-workers mumbled to him.

Hinata opened one eye just to see Naegi talking to Togami in the hallway through the glass wall of their private office. Now, he wished his desk faced the other way. 

‘Oh my god, it’s like the universe wants me to trip off of this shit!’ he thought bitterly before he heard his co-worker mumbled something else he didn’t catch. “Yeah…well it is his high school friend? I expected to see him more than once.” Hinata responded nonchalantly though he was cursing his existence in his head.

His co-worker nodded, “Me too. But friend? Mmm, he’s a friend alright~” he snickered turning back to his desk. “Friend with benefits.” he kept chuckling.

Hinata wasn’t going to gossip about his boss. But he was going to mentally curse him and give him the stink eye from afar for all this drama. His co-worker most likely is right, but there’s that slither of possibility he isn’t.

Truth be told, Hajime doesn’t exactly like constantly seeing Naegi. He may not be a bad person but damn does this whole Togami ‘who do I wanna lay on my dirty desk’ clusterfuck alter his mood drastically. What goes on in there?

…

The only good outcome is there’s less rendezvous in the office and this takes the attention off of him. Because multiple people in the office were looking sideways at him. Probably Koizumi’s little spy included. Although, anyone who is perceptive will notice that Hinata has been called less into Togami’s office. So that may raise a red flag.

Ugh, he hopes no one is that nosy.

Just as the two walked back to Togami’s office, said man looked right into the office and at Hinata. As soon as that happened, Hajime averted his death glare to elsewhere and ducked behind his computer screen slowly.

_Smooth._

 

****

-***-

“Uhm, Chiaki?” a cautious voice resonated in the gamer’s room.

Caught between saying ‘I’m too busy’ or just seeing what is up. The pink haired girl took about a minute or so to decide before she paused the game she was streaming, apologized to the live chat room and walked over to her roommate. “What’s up?”

“Hinata fell asleep on the couch again, should I go wake him up?” Fujisaki said like it was a regular thing for this to happen. Which it was. Ever since his last semester in college, the brunette has always frequented the two techies home. He always sat on the left corner of the couch and do his work. Then he’s passed out on the couch suddenly. Give him an hour, and he wakes himself up and goes back to whatever he fell asleep doing. 

“Oh.” The gamer squinted her eyes looking past her programmer friend. Indeed, there was Hajime, mouth open, laptop on his knee, his phone going off, and a empty glass of recently doused merlot by his foot. 

“He’s going to get post nasal drip with his mouth open like that.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a sore throat you get when you fall asleep with your mouth open...Tsumiki told me about it.”

Fujisaki raised an eyebrow thinking along the line, ‘The fuck?’.

“He’s so hard headed, I told him not to pass out because I had plans…” She sighed closing her eyes, lo and behold, he’s passed out. “Let him sleep there I guess...do you have plans tonight?”

“Nope, in for tonight. I have this big meeting with a game developer...”

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out, “Oh darn~ that’s right… well if he doesn’t wake up at 11PM, could you wake him up?”

“Sure, I’ll wake him up…”

Nanami trusted Fujisaki to do that, buuuuut Fujisaki will be lights out before anyone.

Yeah. Time will tell.

Eventually, Hinata woke himself up. Fujisaki was passed out in front of a laptop, hair in a messy bun with a coffee cup, head pressed on the keyboard making gibberish appear on the screen. Go figure. poor thing. Everyone is being run raggedy by life.

 

It was always rare for Hinata to return to his apartment and Ibuki would be there. So tonight, her absence wasn’t much of a surprise. 

The front door thankfully was locked, but it took Hinata a few minutes to find his key because he’s used to her leaving the door unlocked.

When he finally got inside he noticed the apartment was clean thanks to him, except the kitchen. Half empty eaten bowl of cereal, juice carton left out, cereal scattered all over the counter, dirty plates stacked randomly next to the sink not in the sink, a band tee, a apple that look like a shark bit out of it, and random music note sheets.

Jesus, Mioda is messy. And why is this all only in the kitchen area?

Hinata grumbled to himself not even bothering to clean that up and retreated to his bedroom. Catching up on the few hours of sleep he had left.

 

****

-***-

Another day at the lovely Togami corporation.

Hinata hasn’t seen Togami since he made a coffee run. And he also hasn’t seen his little fuckboy either. Yes, he calls Naegi a fuckboy. When Hinata dropped off the coffee, Togami was staring at one of his computer screens like he was about to kill somebody. 

He probably already has.

As the days go on in this crisp autumn season of stalking journalists and secret office rendezvous. Hinata is becoming bitter, distant from his co-workers and a lot more submersed in his work. No one bothers him anymore, not even his own boss, who also seemed to be irritated as hell. Everyone in the office can tell when Togami is in a shitty mood, and when the term shitty is used, its actually beyond his usual shitty mood. its like a dark cloud with raining swords. 

Despite the prominent pattern of horrible moods. Oddly enough, Hinata feels better not being bothered. This could be the beginning of a new era. Maybe he should’ve been this way the whole time. Feed off of Togami’s negative energy like a aural vampire just to make the days go by quicker. So his bullshit encounters are less...

“Hello, uh excuse me?”

...frequent.

Damn his timing. Of course right when he thought that. It happens. Hinata kept typing on his keyboard. Whoever that was, well they were going to be ignored. He was busy. And he was going to emit his negative energy.

“Uhm, sir…?”

Hinata’s typing got louder, his energy started swarming around him like squid tentacles. 

“Uhm…sorry if you’re busy I just have a quick questi-”

Hinata hit the enter key hard where the click resonated through the empty room. Whilst, he kept typing . “Yes?” he snapped, showing poor customer service.

“Oh, uh hi, Mr....Hinata.”

“That’s my father, I’m Hajime Hinata.” he corrected sternly.

“Ah sorry, Hajime--”

“--Are you looking for Togami because he’s busy right now. He’s not taking visitors.” Hinata cut off the other, looking up. He already knew it was Naegi after saying ‘sir?’ so politely. He’s heard the man’s voice a few times and it’s easy to pick up on. His tone is a lot more kind than his workmates. Who sound like they're plugged up to a outlet by the butt or have a spikey plug up their butt.

For some odd reason, Hinata didn’t expect the man to be standing there with widened eyes. Though his tone with him was short. 

“I was supposed to meet him today.” Naegi continued being nice. Despite Hinata’s bitter ass attitude. Well, he gave him kudos, the dude was persistent.

“Did you check with the front office?” Hinata stoically remarked, blinking slowly.

“Yes, the lady up front, Hitomi, she told me the same thing, that he wasn’t taking any appointments today.”

“Were you informed about this beforehand?” Hinata got a little curious. 

Naegi shook his head, “No. Not until I got here.”

“Well that's a waste of time. Sorry about that.” Hinata tried to be nice finally softening his eyes. Why would that happen in the first place? Whats going on now with these two?

“Is Togami okay? I mean, I know you’re one of his most trusted employees here. Is there something going on here? He seems really off lately. I’m asking as a friend, not a nosy business partner.” Naegi nervously chuckled.

‘Trusted employees? Dear lord, what the hell does he say about me then?’ Hinata looked to the side, “Uhhh, yeah, he is acting strange. But I don’t try to get into his personal life...our relationship is pretty platonic. Strictly business...” Hinata responded. Haha, if that's what he wants to call it.

Naegi nodded, “Right. Togami has always been secretive.” 

Hinata looked up at the man squinting his eyes. 

Naegi caught Hinata’s look and began to retrack. “Sorry to bother you Hajime,” Naegi bowed, “I know you're busy here, you seem like a nice hardworking guy,.”

“Nice? Heh. I don’t think so....” Hinata didn’t realize he said that outloud until Naegi made a face. He cleared his throat. “Uhm, yeah, I guess…” he softened his features.

“Thanks for answering my questions, I’ll be heading off now, nice meeting you Hajime!”

“Same to you Makoto…”

Naegi looked back at him with widened eyes. “Did I introduce myself to you?”

Hinata pursed his lips. Damn. Naegi never told him his name. He lied too much, it was time to be honest for once.

“No you didn’t...” whichever way Hinata put it, it sounded like something that came from common gossip. He winced a bit. “Togami mentioned you once. Only because I asked who you were when I saw you in the office.” He tried to cover up the best way. ‘Yeah, Togami definitely didn’t rant about you or anything.’

“Oh, interesting...” Naegi looked like he took that poor ass excuse. Hinata kept a stoic expression. “Well, I’ll be seeing you another day right?” 

“Yeah, another day…” Hinata answered, that response meant something different for him then Naegi

“Have a good one Hajime.” He smiled.

“You too.” he replied watching the other walk out the office space.

Dammit, Naegi made it hard to hate him. What the hell? Does he have a non-hate charm on him or something?

A few minutes after Naegi walked out the office. Togami stomped in the space looking around.

“Mr. Togami, Makoto Naegi was just in here…he asked for you.” He informed his boss, not sure if that was who he was looking for.

“Whatever.” He muttered under his breath. It was loud enough for Hinata to hear. Guess he wasn’t looking for Naegi. But the latter pretended he didn’t hear him say anything. He simply returned back to working.

After a nice awkward minute, he asked.

“What are you doing right now?”

Hinata wanted to say, ‘Fucking working, duh....“Finishing this audit--”

“--After you’re done...come to my office.”

Hinata’s face scrunched up. 

Oh boy.

 

****

-***-

“Has your work situation gotten any better?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Hinata had finally broke down and reached out to Komaeda. What happened the last time they talked wasn’t brought up at all. It actually seemed like conversation went everywhere but there. Hinata expected that would happen, but he can never guarantee it, it takes one butterfly's wings to flap to change an outcome. 

Also, he couldn’t find it in himself to not contact his friend for more than a week just because of some awkward ass situation or whatever that was. He hasn’t seen the guy in years for fucks sake. Even as hectic his life is (most of that being consumed by work) he has to at least cut out some time. Komaeda hasn’t done anything absolutely horrible to him with malice intent. 

And after work today, he really needed someone to talk to that he hasn’t already annoyed to this point.

Komaeda was the only person in his life right now he’s convinced isn’t frustrated or harshly judging him. 

The white haired man furrowed his perfectly arched eyebrows. “I’m sorry about that, seems like things have been hard for you lately.”

“Yeah, more than usual. I haven’t been this stressed out...ever.” He groaned putting a hand on his forehead. “Togami can be a bitch.”

Komaeda snickered at his comment. “Putting that statement aside…” he stopped momentarily, “Maybe you should go home and rest if you’re that tired. Being out late at night, drinking and in a bar full of loud music and drunk people isn’t helping…”

“No its fine, totally fine. I called you out here so that would be rude just to leave.” He clutched his glass, “I don’t really sleep much anymore also. Its irregularly...so its not too much to deal with.” Hinata rambled eying the corner left in his mimosa. Damn, why do they serve this orange concoction from heaven in such a small, thin, tall, glass? If he keeps buying these expensive ass drinks his tab will look like his water and electric bill.

Komaeda nodded absently, falling into silence as he started listening to the future funk blasting throughout the joint.

 

Some point in the evening, Hinata had actually passed out at the table. One of his arms propped up to support his head and the other clutching a shot glass.

He was awoken when the song at the bar had made a massive fucking drop that vibrated the table like a meteor. He hopped up from his slouched position so fast he strained his neck.

“Shit, what the fuck!?” 

Hinata looked around drowsily, with a big ass red imprint on his cheek from the heel of his hand.

“Komae-ya?” He asked out loud looking around the drunken people. Or more, blurred objects. He’s never going to mix drinks at a large quantity again. He can barely talk.

While he was looking around like a lost child at Ikea, suddenly a hand slapped him hard on the back. Hinata’s eyes got large and he turned in his stool. He was about to slap a ho. 

Until he saw hot pink hair. 

“Bro!” 

The brunette jerked back, the shock of seeing the mechanic scaring the drunk outta him. “Souda?!”

“He’s awake now?” a voice from the background spoke up. Hinata turned around and saw that Komaeda was sitting at the table behind him.

Souda grinned, “Long time no see soul brotha. And out of all places, I find you at a bar. Hahahaha~” Souda started laughing loudly. The excitement of seeing Hinata after a year and a half got to him.

Messed up that Hinata’s first impression on him is drunk and passed out. But it is what it is. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked. “Whoa, this is bizarre.” he mumbled. “Yeah, it’s been a long time. What’s up? Why was I left at this table?” he asked the latter part to Komaeda, who was too distracted by the brie cheese and water crackers in front of him.

“Komaeda didn’t want to disturb ya’” Souda answered for the model, “...Anyways what’s up? Man you are out of it.” He paused, “Oi oi, check it out though! Guess who else is here?”

“Komaeda, I know. I came here with him. I just asked him a question...”

“No, no no Fuyu-fucking-hiko and Peko-yama-hama.”

“I told you to not call me that.” The blonde barked which actually scared Souda, he flinched. 

Hinata looked past Souda, past Komaeda and lo and behold, there was Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. All in black chic attire. Both of them looked a lot more mature than the last time he saw them. Fuyuhiko has an eyepatch now (whatever happened for him to get that) and Peko is sporting a short grey bob.

“Holy shit.” Hinata finally managed to get up and walk to the table which was like, less than a foot away. “Wait, did you guys meet up here for a mini reunion?”

“Hell no. Just ran into him. Saw his bright ass fucking pink hair walking to the bathroom.” Fuyuhiko answered shaking his head, “I knew there was only one person with such a tacky fucking hair color...” 

“Dammmnnnnnn, is that what you thought when you saw me?” Souda pointed at himself.

“Yep.” Kuzuryuu one worded.

Peko rolled her eyes sipping her drink tentatively.

Souda poked his bottom lip out. Hinata slightly snickered covering his lopsided, ‘I drooled on a table’ smile. Souda nudged the brunette. “Stop laughing, man, that was some cold blooded shit.” He kept talking, “Fuck man, I’m sorry I’m not as handsome as everyone else here, I just look like a piece of… _shit_.”

“What?” The white haired man jerked his neck back.

“Don’t say that about yourself Souda.” Peko sighed.

“Are you fishing for compliments Souda? Cause it ain’t gonna fucking happen.” Kuzuryuu deadpanned. Negating everything everyone had or was about to say.

Hinata almost thought Kuzuryuu could be slightly nicer a few years from high school. Guess not. Some things never change.

“Anyways, enough about my goddamn appearance.” Souda snapped, “How has life been after Hope’s Peak? I haven’t seen you two since that reunion party after grad and you since graduation.” He pointed. Fuyuhiko made a face like ‘What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?’. Pekoyama raised an eyebrow, while Komaeda gave a wry smile.

Hinata leaned on the table more. “Feels good to not be interrogated once in my life.”

“You’d love mine then.” Kuzuryuu chimed in. 

‘No, I’d rather not have a fucking eyepatch and look like a pirate. However I would like Peko by my side all the time.’ Hinata thought to himself. he does not have the balls to say that in front of Fuyuhiko, hell no.

And yes, Hinata still has a thing for Peko after all these fucking years.

Souda pursed his lips, “So I guess things are--”

“--The same. Yeah. I can’t talk too much in a bar setting. Not like I would tell you guys anyways.” he cut the tacky haired man off sipping his scotch. 

Hinata and Souda bugged their eyes. 

“Wellllll then, Komaeda, hopefully you’re not as confidential.”

“No. Not at all. I’ve been modelling a little here and there. Not really broken through though…” he smiled shyly, crossing his legs. Souda choked on his beer. The gangsters raised both their eyebrows.

“Modelling? When did you decide to do that?” 

“2 years ago?”

“I always saw you as a techie type of guy.” Fuyuhiko commented, he probably wanted to say ‘vigilante’. “Whatever floats your boat I guess…”

“Hahaha, yeah, I guess I went the opposite direction.” Komaeda grinned.

“Hmmm…” Souda rubbed his chin as he stared at Komaeda. The other looked straight forward at the chic duo. 

“So what the hell about Hinata, don’t try to hide behind Souda.” The blonde inquired.

“I’m not hiding.” Hinata responded flatly. 

“Oh, he just works for Togami.” Souda waved his hand.

“Wow, thanks Souda, you make it sound like I’m sooo significant.” Hinata scoffed.

“What? Its true. You do work for Togami. Do you?”

“You work for Togami?” Her eyes widened with interest. “Byakuya Togami?” Peko asked Hinata.

“Yeah. Its fucking killing me though.”

“I can imagine, that mother fucker is a trip.” Fuyuhiko chimed in.

“I commend you for your patience. It takes a lot of that to deal with that man.”

‘Trust me I know Peko.’ “Heh, thanks…”

“Hey, Hinata, you’re not going mention what you said in the pizza parlor?” Komaeda asked. 

Hinata looked at the white haired man with wide eyes. “Uhhh?”

“I’m kidding...” Komaeda giggled tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Hinata’s hazel eyes were still wide. ‘Did he just---was he referencing? This guy didn’t forget! Goddamit!’

“What happened at the pizza parlor?” Souda chimed in, eyes full of that perverted glint. “Something juicy?”

“Nothing, nothing happened. Komaeda’s just being a dick.”

“What? I’m not doing anything!” the model defended.

“Oh it must be good then, yo, tell me Komaeda.” 

“I honestly don’t know what he’s talking about.” Komaeda answered.

“No Souda, it's stupid.” Hinata grumbled. “It was a joke.”

“I’m sure it was, that’s why you’re freaking out.” Souda sarcastically remarked.

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama watched at the two go back and forth.

Komaeda’s jaw slackened about to finally say something. Hinata hurried up and said something, “Souda, tell everyone what you’re doing, since you’re so goddamn nosy.”

“Ah, c’mon man, don’t do me like that.”

The yakuza member shook his head, “Man, the fuck you guys hiding? You guys are suspicious as fuck.”

-***-

After that, the group of five idly talked the evening away. Things calmed down thanks to the presence of Peko.

When it was close to midnight, they said their goodbyes. Of course, Peko and Kuzuryuu left, and then there were three. Not too long after, Komaeda said his goodbyes.

“It was nice seeing you again Souda, and of course you too Hajime...”

The brunette blinked. “Yeah man, of course. Its been forever.” Souda actually hugged Komaeda, bear hugged him. It was typical of Souda to act all lovey when he’s inebriated. 

“I will make sure to stay in contact.”

“Of course, yeah, please don’t leave me and Hajime behind again, we love you~” Souda slung an arm around Hinata’s broad shoulders. The taller of the two, rolled his brown eyes.

“Hahaha,” Komaeda half-heartedly laughed turning around to walk away, “Okay I won’t.” 

“See ya~” Souda sung. 

“Goodnight.” Komaeda called back.

“Goodnight.” Hinata echoed.

“Night~”

After the male model waltzed away. The two brohams were left alone in the cold Tokyo Night. They began to wander around aimlessly. “Hey, he just said ‘niiggghttt~’ how come I didn’t get that?”

“So, you’re getting back to the garage tomorrow? Last time I talked to you, you were interning at a construction firm. Then I find out on facebook you have your own auto shop.” Hinata changed the topic as quickly as it came. He was not even going to go into all that.

“Duuude, don’t be mad.” Souda pouted, Hinata shook his head, “To answer your question...ya’, cars are my life. I do other repairs but, I had to go to my love. I’ve only been open for a month. It’s really fuckin’ intimidatin’ bein’ the face of a company y’know? But I love my job, that’s my motivation. How many people can say that?”

“I wish I was that smart. Going for something for passion, not money.” Hinata pouted.

Souda sighed putting a hand on his bro’s shoulder. “It’s never too late Hinata, you’re still young. You can still chase your dream of being a male stripper or a professional dudebro.”

“Fuck you man.” Hinata snickered, taking the others hand off his shoulder.

Souda laughed, “Hey, hey real talk...I know this is off topic but what the hell happened to Komaeda?”

“What do you mean what happened?” Hinata furrowed his brows.

Souda leaned in, “He’s...pretty.”

“Pretty?” ‘So its not just me?’

“Yeah, I mean... he looks good.”

“Souda...you’re drunk, go home.”

“No no no, I will give credit when it’s due. Okay? No shame in my game.”

“Coming from the guy with hot pink hair, wears guy liner, has freaking shark teeth, dresses textbook emo and has a fucking tramp stamp. You’ve been around Leon too long. I hope you don’t start hitting on Komaeda, you’ll freak him out.”

“Yeah, you just described a badass....” Hinata made a face like ‘Is that a joke Kazuichi?’ “Who knows though. He might like it. Getting a compliment every now and then...did you see the way he smiled when I called everyone ‘handsome?’ And that was before I even knew he was a model, I’m getting better at this.”

“Souda....don’t you have Sonia to focus on? Or like...I don’t know Leon?”

“First of all, no, I’m over Sonia. She’s in Novoselic humping a golden chimera. Second of all, Leon is just my friend, you know that. Third of all, are you getting protective of him? Last time I checked you’re straight dudebro Hinata who had everything in high school but a letterman jacket...unless hanging around Togami changed something in you.” He waggled his eyebrows.

‘Not far from it.’ Hinata sighed mentally. Damn, now it’s like everyone in his fucking life suspects his relationship with Togami. Nanami, Komaeda...well he didn’t help with those two making that comment. But that’s besides the point. Also Koizumi, surprised yet not that Ibuki hasn’t caught on, but now Souda? Hinata means no offense, but Souda isn’t the brightest tool in the shed. Or maybe he’s more perceptive than people think…

Fuck. Why is he friends with unexpectedly smart people? Hinata needs to make dumb friends. 

“You got really silent…”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” 

Souda made a face at the brunette.

“Souda don’t give me that look.” he rolled his eyes, “When is the alcohol going to wear off?” He was tired of Souda being smart drunk. It was pissing him off.

“Mmm, you know who I just realized is hot from high school?”

“Who?” He expected to hear something like Fuyuhiko or Peko. Instead...

“Gundam.”

Hinata jerked his neck back as Souda guffawed into the night air scaring a flock of pigeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Guess who's back...back again~ Hime's back...tell a friend..."  
> This took a while to publish. I AM SORRY. Please forgive me~! (slaps self)
> 
> My life has evolved since the last time I wrote this and I'm busy AF. So I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I'm working on my writing schedule. However, I do feel like my writing has gotten worse? Uhh, I think I need to do some writing exercises before next chapter. Also if there are errors in writing and parts are confusing, I'll go back and edit them a bit. But in the mean time I need to breathe for a bit lol
> 
> ANYWHO. 
> 
> To everyone who has commented, shown support, kept returning to the same two chapters because I'm slow on updating (soo sorry~) and given kudos, thank you so much, I've battled myself, my own head and pushed this baby out, for you guys! Really... Thank you. You have no idea how much that means for someone(s) to love my work. I wish I could hug every single one of you through the screen ;w;
> 
> Now my thoughts on this chapter are pretty platonic. I did laugh at a few things while I wrote it because I'm crazy like that. But I did struggle with the feeling of going too slow (pause) then I realized I just need to chill. But I'm slowly getting to the meat so these will be lengthy, might be full of banter but that is what character and story development is. 
> 
> I will say though... next chapter is going to have some shit going on. Komaeda's going to be wearing hot pink knee high boots.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys again! Stay tuned for next chapter~


	4. Mmmhmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets ready for a shit show
> 
> title of fanfic by flying lotus - mmmhmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me long time, i'm back ;-;

****

## **-Mmmhmmm-**

******

 

For lack of better terms, today was fucking horrible.

Between Togami being an absolute sexually frustrated dick all day, lashing out and stressing the fuck out of Hajime because he can and also because he hates himself. And also his co-workers ganging up on him, nit picking every single thing he did. 

Why were they doing this to Hinata after all this time of being buddy-buddy? They finally came to the realization that yes, Togami does favor him over them, and yes Hinata is very good at his job and picks up quickly. They’re miserable assholes willing to sell their souls and throw anyone under the bus just to get Togami’s approval. 

Whatever man, he just wants this day in hell to be over.

There were times Hinata just stared at his computer screen and contemplated quitting altogether. Walking out the office and just disappearing, just walking out on this stupid fucking job. He wondered if it was worth it.

He still wonders.

But he had responsibilities, and part of being a responsible adult is not walking out on your job. Also, his parents had enough of financially supporting him. If they really had to, they would but Hinata doesn't want to give them that burden. So that kept him sitting there, continuing being everyone's whipping post in the office.

When this hell of a day was over, Hinata literally jumped out of his chair, flew through the damn office space like Silver the Hedgehog and was on the elevator in an instant.

He didn't tell anyone ‘goodbye’, ‘see you tomorrow’ none of that. He just left.

Then his text tone went off. He prayed to every deity that it wasn’t Togami telling him to come back into the office. 

It was Souda.

Hinata sighed heavily in relief. 

_Souda: sup! (^3^) wanna go out for drinks tonite? drinks on me. ;3 ’_

_Hinata: As long as you don’t get super shit faced_

_Souda: )’’;  
i won’t get too turnt up I promise ;3_

_Hinata: you said that last time_  
And what’s up with those ducking emoticons?  
shit, i meant fucking  
goddamn auto correct making me sound ducking stupid  
...  
Fuck everything 

_Souda: cause im fabulous (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

_Hinata: i don’t think so_

_Souda: ;) <3 _

_Hinata: Stop hitting on me Sou  
It’s creepy_

_Souda: ew not even…_  
ur not my type….  
xD just kidding ;) 

_Hinata: Stop winking goddammit_

_Souda: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Hinata: …  
I bet you saved those just to use on me_

_Souda: ily2bby_

_Hinata: you ran out of meme emojis_  
good for you  
now can you stop  
the guy next to me is staring at my texts  
he’s giving me looks 

_Souda: want me to send nudes? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Souda: I take your hesitance as a yes…_

_Hinata: Nevermind on the drinks.  
Fucking weirdo_

_Souda: NOOOoooOOO, Hajimmeeeee );_

_Souda: me Leon and Mondo going out, I want you to come, btw they like you for some odd reason?  
tho you kinda lame af_

_Hinata: fuck you_

_Souda: I’m kidding, hajime I love you!_  
If you walk away you won’t hear me say  
Pleeeaasee oh baby don’t go!~  <3 

_Hinata: stfu_

With little to no hesitance, the brunette pocketed his phone with the quickness after being an absolute savage. Souda is his best friend but with all honesty, he does not have the energy to deal with him right now. 

But because of his negligence,and Souda not able to stop teasing Hinata. His phone just vibrated loudly against his leg. It vibrated so many times it actually disturbed the stoic aire of the financial drones that even they started looking around. 

Man, they are annoying shouldn’t they be thinking about the company stock or some shit, not whose phone keeps vibrating loudly every three seconds?

Anyways. 

Besides Souda being weird and invasive as usual, Hinata was just freaking ecstatic being on his way out the door, going down the elevator shaft, briefcase in hand. His frustrations and anxiety temporarily left in the damn office.

That was until a wild Byakuya Togami decided to step on the elevator. All anxiety rushed into his veins and he became bitter. His co-workers pissed him off too, but Byakuya sent chills up his spine. He could tell when the man was staring at him, and he was feeling that sensation at the moment. 

‘Fuck everything’. Hinata silently mouthed to himself dropping his head with a rough palm to his forehead. Swallowing any emotion or noise that looked like he was even showing human emotion or that he just mouthed the ‘f’ word.

Inconspicuously...

Heh, not. 

He’s sure Togami saw him mouth ‘fuck’ sharply.

He has no idea why he makes an effort to remain stoic anytime the authoritative man is around. But he just does. Maybe it's because it's his boss?? Pfft of course. Or maybe it's also the fact that he does have casual sex with said boss like it's an everyday conversation when he knows it's bad. And its only second nature to be weary around said man and act like everybody else just in case he decides to flip on him. Or that someone is reading his body language which is a window on his thoughts and actions.

Whatever it is, it’s not comfortable. 

Hajime wonders if his job is really worth all this mental trauma the thousandth time today.

Hinata isn’t sure if his way of dealing with it is unhealthy or inconvenient. Whatever it is, thank goodness that there were other people inside the elevator taller than Togami, who blocked the tall blonde’s line of vision. Other than that, Hinata would’ve made an escape route and got off on some random ass floor and wait for the next elevator ride which might've been another 15 minutes.

Though he couldn’t see it, Hinata felt the red lasers being pointed at his head. Like Togami’s glare was bouncing and reflecting off of the mirror interior. Tension was definitely high in the tight space. So he closed his eyes quietly counting to himself, waiting for the ground floor to hit in silence alongside the other financial robots.

Wait, Togami going on the ground floor?

He never sees that.

After stopping at every damn floor in the building because that's how elevators work in a building with 1000+ employees. The elevator doors finally opened to the lobby (ground floor), and everyone spilled out the metal box, single file, robotic like. It wasn’t until Hinata stepped off behind everyone that he noticed Naegi at Togami’s feet talking rapidly.

Hinata was a bit taken aback he didn’t realize the reddish brown haired dork was in the elevator. Yet he isn’t, because Naegi is short as fuck.

Honestly, real talk. Hinata doesn’t even know how to feel about his underclassman. He’s so fucking polite and has this look in his eyes, which makes him hard to hate. Yet so fucking persistent and everywhere like a damn gnat on sweet wine. 

He has to wonder though, could this be strictly business? Why is Naegi all up in the Togami Conglomerate?

Hinata is almost to the point where he feels like spilling his story to Koizumi, to expose Togami for all this shit. Just to see if things will go as it does now. Maybe he’ll find out something in return so his curiosity isn’t killing him.

Some part of him wants to see everything fall apart but he knows that will not happen. Hope’s Peak students have a consistent track record of being bosses at whatever the hell they specialize in. Bouncing back despite the odds. Also when Hope’s Peak Students butt heads Japan has the possibility of exploding off of the face of Earth.

But something, whatever this something is, inside of him is telling him he better fucking not tell Koizumi a damn word. And that thing holding him back may be the logical side of his conscious. Maybe not good, but the smarter less emotional side.

The elevator dinged on the ground floor. Everyone spilled out the metallic box. Hinata lingered in the background frowning watching silently.

Naegi made some kind of hand gesture that looked like a flip off but wasn’t. Togami suddenly took off down a random ass hallway by himself, burberry shoes clicking underneath him. Naegi’s lips died mid sentence and he shook his head vigorously, covering his face with scribbled up papers under one arm. 

‘Whatever that was about.’

Hinata stopped in the flow of the corporate school of fish, watching Naegi have a one man show meltdown before approaching the petite man.

“Hey, is everything okay Naegi?” Hinata tried to sound as less passive aggressive as possible. The reddish brunette turned around with wide brown eyes and smiled, hesitantly.

“Hajime Hinata…” he said it like an automated voice message. Then he shook his head vigorously as if he was shaking all previous thoughts from his head., “Ah, yes, things are good.” ‘Why the fuck he lying? Why he always lying? Mmm, oh my god.’ HInata thought bitterly. His face also showed that thought and Naegi continued. ”...Just kidding. Things aren’t good. I just had a moment right there. Was it that obvious?” he nervously chuckled.

“Yeah, kinda. I’m used to seeing that in the office though, so it's not a big deal...don’t worry.” He tried, straining to sound comforting. He is used to freak outs, people are always freaking out around him even his friends. Ahem...Souda.

The other kept smiling, “Yeah, well things are fine...I guess. Really, it’s just pent up frustration. Thank you for your concern though, I just have to remind myself that my hope in this will turn out great.”

‘Jesus, this guy sounds like Komaeda.’ Hinata smiled wryly, “Right...hope…erm...”

“Hah, sorry didn’t mean to sound preachy just then…” Naegi kindly smiled. ‘Ugh, this guy seems way too nice to be in this environment.’ Hinata kept thinking as the other rambled.

“It’s fine. Totally fine.” Hinata absently answered trying to dodge out of the way of the corporate drones.

The shorter of the two continued absently, “Well I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Hinata blinked back at the shorter man, feeling “Yeah of course I will...”

Naegi stared at Hinata for a lingering minute before taking off down the hallway.

Huh.

What was that look for?

.·:*¨¨* ☆ *¨¨*:·. 

“Hey, look who finally showed up!”

Entering the hole in the wall bar with the stale air of cocktail drinks and Sapporo Beer. Hinata’s eyes searched for a pink haired man, firetruck red spikes or a light brown pompadour. He soon found the men in all their drunken glory. 

Souda already had too many drinks into the evening. His beanie was already off, hair messy like a glitter glam strippers, he had a whole ceremony of empty glasses in front of him, and his stature was hunched, swaying with every motion, talking unintelligible shit about whoever and whatever. 

Mondo was a mess and Leon looked like charmander.

Hinata thought to himself as he slid onto the stool that it was too early for this shit. He didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with Souda and his friends drunken antics.

“HEEYY!” Souda’s loud roommate Leon Kuwata shouted over all the noise, grabbing Hinata around the shoulder like they have known each other for years. Which they have but they were mutual for the longest of times, even now Hinata isn’t too familiar with the ex-pro ball player. He was just smothering him with his bicep and chest. Great.

Just fucking great.

“EYYYY!” Another voice erupted, Mondo Oowada, caging both men in a bear hug and barking so loud Hinatas ear started to ring.

Bless this evening.

Why. Why did he agree to this? 

Then the three men started yelling unintelligible words in unison, congratulating Hajime for no apparent fucking reason. Just pure inebriation fueling their young life tanks aka their liver. 

Some people at the bar thought it was Hinata’s birthday or engagement celebration and started to yell with the men in excitement. But in actuality it was just drunken gibberish by belligerent men. If he wasn’t so annoyed and pent up, he would’ve laughed at the situation but Mondo and Leon were making him deaf. And work always puts him in a bad mood.

...

Oh, that’s right, that’s why he’s here, because today was fucking awful, he spent the whole time with Satan and his demons. Despite how annoying these three people are, they are much better company than what he has at work with 5 days a week. Sometimes pulling 12 hour days.

Hinata exhaled heavily and nodded, shrugging out of Mondo’s hug and Leon’s death grip, “Alright shut up assholes. Let’s go fucking hard.”

“Yeaaaaaaahh mannnn woot woot!” Leon yelled grabbing Hajime and giving him a noogie while Mondo body slammed the table so hard it snapped in half.

Oh fuck.

.·:*¨¨* ☆ *¨¨*:·. 

Next day Hajime woke up with the worst hangover ever.

‘Don’t get too turnt up.’ He should’ve heeded to his own advice, because he’s now groaning in pain. Opening his eyes was even a chore.

Everything on his body hurt and he felt a large lump building on the middle of his forehead. 

He told himself, that he was never going to drink alcohol again (which we know is a damn lie). He was stripped down to his button up shirt which was stained with something similar looking and smelling to a orange cocktail and his green plaid boxers.

He was in Souda’s apartment, face down on the couch, feeling like death was humping his brain. 

It was 6AM. 

He knew he was going to be late for work and show up to said work looking like absolute crap. Souda’s apartment was further from his own too, chances of being on time were slim. He already knew how his morning was going to play out. A nice tongue lashing from Togami was incoming and snickers from the spawns of satan-ahem--his _co workers_ were incoming. 

He cursed silently damning himself for drinking so hard on a weekday. 

He can only imagine the day as a whole.

Not a good way to end the week. Showing up late, stained collared shirt, eyes as red as Mar’s surface, late, hungover as hell, big ass looking jawbreaker bump on his forehead.

“Hey, do you have a spare shirt I can borrow?” Hinata barged into Souda’s room, hands covering his eyes even though Souda’s room was dark and had no slither of light shining through the window. 

The pink haired man groaned inhumanely like someone just sucked his soul out. “NUHGHGHGH.” he covered his head with his pillow.

Was that a no? He’ll take that was a no. “No? Are you sure? Man even, a t-shirt, I’ll take a plaid shirt at this point.”

Souda unveiled his face. “Bro, it is way too early for this shit. Just wear the one you’re wearing now...”

“Souda, I can’t wear this. It smells like alcohol and has a huge orange stain. And don’t you have to work too? I know you’re on your own schedule but fuck. I just need a damn collared shirt. I'm late man. I’ll look for it myself.”

Souda looked at the brunette then closed his eyes. “Just, go in my top drawer, there should be something there.”

Hinata grumbled to himself and opened the top drawer. There was nothing but mechanic tools. 

“Souda, what the fuck? There’s hammers and shit in here. I can’t wear that.”

“The one underneath it. Fuck. I’m about to fucking throw up...”

Hinata opened the second to top drawer. It was his underwear drawer. Hinata cursed. “Man, do you not know where any of your shit is?!”

“Man I wear the same fucking jumpsuit everyday. You think I care about what I wear?” 

“Well ALL I see bright ass underwear and I can't wear that!”

“Stop looking at my shit man. Fuck.”

After a few more minutes digging through Soudas drawer’s of absolute atrocious Jet Set Radio Color Scheme, he found a plain tomato bisque collared shirt. It was a bit faded, had a hole in the armpit, and was too small he couldn't button the top collar button because his shoulders are broader than the mechanics, ironically.

He's not sure if the man has washed it in ages but it's better than a shirt that reeks of liquor.

“Ugggghh.” Souda groaned getting up slowly, then running to the bathroom.

Hinata flew out his room, threw on the atrocity of a “office work shirt”, and ran out the apartment.

.·:*¨¨* ☆ *¨¨*:·. 

He knew he was going to be late the minute he woke up in Soudas apartment. He expected for Togami to act this way but not where he was.

“You're late.” He announced. The man was sitting, well lounging on Hinata’s desk, leg kicked up on the surface, arm propped. Actually, it looked like he was straight up posing for a GQ magazine cover. Legit, he was waiting, posing all morning for the brunette to bust through the door a mess. 

Hinata knew it was going to be a pleasant day already.

“Sorry, I fucked up. I didn't set my alarm and I overslept.” Hinata automatically rolled into his bullshit of an excuse.

Code for, ‘I drank too much and passed out on my friends couch and now I look like I'm some grungy hipster with a nasty ass faded, tight red shirt that looks pink and I’m about to go to an indie rock concert and pick up girls who barely turned 18.’

Togami just stared blankly at Hinata. His piercing blue eyes bore into his soul behind his white Fendi’s. The ice cold pair of sapphires clawed at his twenty something years of life like the grim reaper. He felt chills crawl up his spine over his skin. Churning his stomach making him want to vomit right there. 

He finally directed his gaze to something in the corner and muttered an, “Oh.”

Oh?

Oh? What does that mean? How is he supposed to take that? ‘Oh?’

“Oh?”

Togami looked back at him like ‘is that sass I hear?’.

“I’ll stay later if I need to.” Himata uttered barely above a whisper. Quickly feeling like he needed to say something to appease his boss.  
Suddenly...

“Hajime, what is up with your shirt?” Togami’s face was stoic when he said this. Hinata’s face dropped a bit. Byakuya Togami, the fashion police was activated. Togami was going to tell him to go back home because his shirt looked awful and he would not allow any employee of his wear something so atrocious and offending. Despite Morishige, the newest hire always wore something ugly as fuck every single day.

“Huh? This?” Hinata looked at his shirt even though he knew the shirt he borrowed from Souda was an absolute abomination. And the fact he thought that this shirt would even pass Togami’s fashion eagle eye was a ludicrous mistake.

Then he heard Togami laugh, it was quiet and subtle, but it was a laugh. Togami was straight up laughing at him. He stopped and took off his glasses, resting his palm on his forehead. “What in the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

Taken aback by Togami’s comment, he hesitated answering his boss, “I...I grabbed what I could.” Hinata pouted, feeling like an idiot. Maybe he should’ve wore that shirt with the orange stain than this faded tomato soup shirt that looked like it was bought at a thrift store. 

Togami suddenly left the room then came back with a light grey sweater. He threw it at the brunette and sighed. “Wear that instead.” he deadpanned.

Hinata couldn’t help but smell it. PTSD from Souda’s grungy smelling red faded shirt. He put the sweater up to his nose. The sweater smelled like Byakuya. This was Byakuya’s sweater. The Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue scent, only Togami liked smelling like this lovely scent. The exact cologne Hinata actually came to love after all his office trysts. It was fresh, fruity and expensive, just like his boss. Take that description as you want but the cologne was intoxicating. Instant ‘panty dropper’ as some like to call it. 

Hinata didn’t realize when he was inhaling the scent of the knit sweater that his eyes started to roll up in his head. 

Togami suddenly snatched it from him and sighed, “Don’t just sniff it, wear it.” he sighed shaking the article of clothing, like he was offended with the way Hinata just sat there and sniffed his sweater like a dog instead of putting it on.

Hinata cleared his throat and quickly apologized. “Sorry…” was all Togami caught onto before the string of apologetic mumbles.

Togami just walked out of the office swiftly, not looking back.

“Also,” the man stopped in the doorway suddenly, back still turned to him. Hinata swallowed thickly. Wondering what the hell he was going to spring on him now. The anticipation was killing him. He finally turned his head slightly and nodded to the side. 

“Button up your pants...please.”

Hinatas face turned beet red as he reached down and zipped his pants up.

Togami then proceeded to walk out.

This job was going to be the death of him. 

So was his disgustingly charming boss.

Also Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue too.

His pants too.

Just, fuck everything.

Everything was the fucking death of him here.

This must be the 8th circle of hell.

.·:*¨¨* ☆ *¨¨*:·. 

It was about high noon, friday when Nanami out of nowhere sent him a text asking if he wanted to go out with her, Mikan and Komaeda that very night.

Is she trying to make this a double date? 

Nah, Nanami isn’t that type.

He wondered if this was a good idea, don’t get him wrong, he’s always willing to hang out with friends. But considering how this week has been going and his luck, not that he believes in luck that much. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if things were going to go well at all.

Wednesday night, Mondo smashed a table in half and broke the hinge on the men’s bathroom door, Leon snuck in the back with one of the bartenders and almost got them fired for being caught in the act, and Souda got in a fight with a gang member who was about to pull out his glock on him and Souda. The man called all his homies. Thankfully Mondo knew him and they settled things before the two men became a unsolved mystery case.

All that happened when he had work the next day. Hinata promised himself that Friday night for sure was going to be different. Betting on the fact that Komaeda and Nanami were more responsible adults than Souda and Co.

Wrong.

This is how the night started...

Since it was casual friday, Hinata was sporting a short sleeve red plaid shirt and dark green pants with dark brown dress shoes. Togami was already eying him hungrily because yes, he was looking good in his shit. Hinata was aware that he looked sexy as hell in plaid shirts.

Togami kept his hands off of him for the whole day. Hinata thought he was out of the clear, until the last part of the day, suddenly, Togami asked Hajime to come to his office.

Hinata gulped. 

Oh boy.

“Hey, you called?” Hinata was kind of in a rush to get the hell out. Today was friday, he was tired of looking at these assholes. The same walls, hallways, and sterile office space stench that torments his very inner being 5 days a week. 

Everyone else in his office got out on time for drinks. They all drink together, hangout, hook up even outside of work, outcasting the two. At first Hinata thought it was because he was just so boring. But his co-workers are boring as hell at the end of the day. Not even worth mentioning. Also they did the same to Togami. Ostracized him like he has leprosy. He assumes that Hope’s Peak Students sort of just gravitate to the abnormal? That being each other in social situations. 

Anyways, whatever Togami had up his sleeve couldn’t be good.

The heir sat still in front of him for seconds. 

Hinata thought he was going to get fucked in two ways. Literally and theoretically. Like Togami was gonna fuck him or he was going to fire him.

“Are you free Saturday?”

“Huh, uh, yeah, you need me to come in and work?”

Togami grunted, “No.”

Hinata furrowed his brows, no fucking way.

Togami ended up asking Hinata out to dinner Saturday night. The brunette for an answer almost ran through the window behind Togami and just fall down the office’s floor building to the ground. 

But he didn’t, he agreed because he’s a fucking moron. 

So now he has a dinner date with Togami Saturday evening.

Hinata was beyond disturbed when he walked out of Togami’s office. This was not happening. Togami was not being this forward with him. Shouldn’t he be pursuing Naegi? Unless they fell out once again and Hinata is just a filler ONCE AGAIN?

...

 

He didn’t want to think about it too much, he just headed to Yoyogi park where he was going to meet Nanami. That was another anxiety for another day. For now, he had to focus on something else.

Tonight, yes tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink knee high boots komaeda is gonna happen next chapter,  
> I'm sorry i'm so late with this update, I've been tired af for almost a year?  
> I promise my updates will be more frequent. <33


	5. bae city rollaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he swerving;  
> karaoke fun times  
> drunk hinata
> 
> title of chapter is a real song title _bae city rollaz - yung bae_

****

##  **-bae city rollaz-**

*****

Yoyogi park was **gorgeous** , and Hinata has to sit and appreciate that as he was walking through. Other countries major cities are usually over ran by dirt, trash and shit. Literally and figuratively. People can make or break any part of a city. And for now, yoyogi park has held up pretty well.

Hinata had a lot of hope in this place. Maybe this city isn’t so toxic after all. That was until a very drunk business man came out of what seemed like nowhere and pissed against a tree a few feet away, cheeks flushed pink.

Keyword, _had_.

Grimacing and turning his line of vision in another direction. He stood by a water fountain with benches continuously being splashed by water. Meanwhile, he was uncomfortably a few feet away from the sloppy drunk. This is the only thing Hinata hates about waiting, you’re susceptible to random unwarranted shit. Like this dude for example. If he was on time or perhaps a little late, he would have never witnessed this. But he can't help it, being late is something he doesn't like and at all costs, avoids. So he rather be an hour early to something than an hour late.

After those disgusted few minutes, the guy finally left. Thankfully he kept to himself and didn’t bother anybody around him.

Shortly, in the horizon Hinata saw Nanami walking up, perfectly on time. Hair tussling in the wind as she stared down at her phone huffing... 

She was staring so intently at her phone that she bumped into the fence next to him and stumbled back.

“Ooopphhh, I'm here already…”

Hinata sighed. Somethings never change...

“Over here.”

She looked up from her phone and smiled walking towards the brunette. “Hey.”

Judging by how distracted she was, she had to have been playing a game. “I didn't know you played mobile games too.” 

Nanami huffed, “Of course I do. I---well actually...Mikan broke my customized Vita last week, so I've been playing a lot more phone games...I see why people like them.” Nanami huffed excitedly, “They are so addicting! Especially this game, Pokemon Go! I'm going to conquer all the gyms!” Nanami’s eyes lit up in stars as she viciously swiped her screen. 

Hinata groaned, “Oh god, you too? Everyone won't shut up about that goddamn game.” 

Nanami went back to swiping her screen violently. 

Hinata sighed again. “Is Mikan on her way?”

“Huh?....Oh yeah. Heey~ Hajime you should try this..”

“I’m fine.”

“C’mon!”

“Fine, what do I do?” She handed her overdecorated phone over to Hajime. Which is something very, very rare for Nanami to do. She doesn’t just hand over her electronics to people. Especially her phone, so Hinata is deemed special.

“So, you catch it, aim the pokeball at the pokemon and try and catch it! Swipe like this and make sure you aim perfectly at its head!”

Hinata started cursing loudly after wasting 50 pokeballs on a zubat. Nanami laughed at how bad he was. “What the fuck? It ate the pokeball?! And why is it flapping so much? How are you even supposed to catch this thing? This game is stupid.” He said handing the phone back to Nanami. 

“No, it hit it away....” Nanami sighed. “You also need to-”

“--Aaaaah! I'm so sorry!”

Both heads suddenly turned around to see Tsumiki standing next to a knocked over cart of apples. The man selling the apples screamed in utter despair clutching his hair.

The cringe was real. 

“Hey guys, what hap-”

Komaeda walked up to the scene at a perfect time.

“The usual.” Nanami stoically replied. She then approached the apple merchant and started apologizing quickly, and talking to Tsumiki.

“Some things never changed, did they?”

“Nope.” Hinata responded.

The two watched from afar in silence. Until Komaeda said something barely above a whisper. Hinata thought he heard something along the lines of ‘God, still beautiful” but maybe that was his imagination.

“Huh? What did you just say was beautiful?” Hinata turned around facing the model, eyebrow raised.

“Oh nothing. I was commenting about the trees, how beautiful they were after all this time.” Komaeda ducked into his old ass green parka he had since the beginning of time.

“The trees? You now whisper compliments to trees?”

Komaeda just kept smiling at him with this crazy ass look in his eyes. What in the fuck? There goes Komaeda and his weird bullshit.

“Thanks Nanami, I was scared he was going to kill me!” Hinata turned to the now two girls approaching. Not having any time for Komaeda’s awkward leers.

“I doubt he'd kill you but yes, he was pretty upset, I'm glad he was somewhat understanding.”

“Look at Nanami the diffuser.” Komaeda playfully joked. “Who knew all those virtual games you play actually helps and makes a difference in the real world.”

She puffed her cheeks out, slightly offended. 

Hinata sucked in a sharp breath of air. He couldn't tell if that was a low blow or Komaeda being Komaeda. The latter probably. No the former. Nevermind, both. He has no tact with words whatsoever.

“Alright Nanami you dragged us out here? Where to?” Hinata asked the gamer.

“Somewhere...it's a surprise.”

“Nowhere loud hopefully...”

“Uhm, can it not be an arcade? We went to one last time.” 

“Or a bar. I had enough of bars thanks to Souda.”

“Somewhere with great lighting hopefully.” Komaeda chimed in.

“I kinda need alcohol though…” Hinata added in. 

“Haha Hajime, almost everywhere has alcohol.”

“You're right…”

“Jeez you guys are picky.” Nanami sighed.

**-**-**

So on consensus of what everyone didn't want... not like it mattered because she already planned for this shit. Nanami had chose a perfect place for two people that have the worse luck with physical activities.

Karaoke.

“Karaoke? Is this what this is?”

Hinata looked at Mikan than up at the sign. It clearly said karaoke why is she asking such an obvious-- what the hell type of tranquilizers is this girl on?!

“Oh I love karaoke!” says the man who will probably not sing a damn song all night.

Hinata looked at Nanami and sighed. “You just had to pick something so traditional didn't you?”

The pink haired girl smiled and rolled her eyes before walking in.

Quiet as kept, Hinata was actually excited. He could sing his ass off. Even Ibuki was amazed at how godlike his voice was. But not everybody had the honor of hearing Hajime Hinata’s heavenly voice.

Anyways, the four walked inside, and well the karaoke bar was...a karaoke bar. Nothing really special. Looked normal. 

Hinata was on his way to the counter with Nanami and the others to get a room to sing out their freaking souls, when suddenly his phone started blaring a loud crying noise.

It was Togami.

What the fuck did he want?

Mikan screamed at the sound of sudden crying whereas Komaeda started laughing at the choice of ringtone. He immediately said. “Your lovely boss.” More of a statement than an actual question.

Hinata reluctantly nodded his head with a deep eye roll and stepped outside to take the call. Nanami concerningly watched Hinata as he groaned heavily, fumbling with his phone.

“Hello?” Hinata answered with a heavy lilt of hesitance in his voice.

“So, Tomorrow…”

Damn he forgot all about that date he was forced into going on. Wait. Putting it like that this doesn't sound in any shape or form healthy emotionally.

Togami continued, “6:30PM sharp, I will have my car service pick you up.”

Hinata laughed to himself. Partly at how Togami started off the fucking conversation and also how ridiculous Togami sounded saying service would pick him up. Like Hinata is some secret affair he’s hiding from his family. 

Well.

Actually.

That's not far from the truth.

Hinata feels like an escort now. Maybe this is his new profession if his job at Togami's Corp doesn't work out.

“You're not going to be there?” he asked, slightly concerned. Did he plan a date right after a business meeting? How inconsiderate.

“I can't take the risk of someone seeing me in my own serviced vehicles pick up one of my co workers at night.”

Togami sighed. Hinata _mentally_ sighed.

‘What the fuck then why did you plan this?’ Hinata thought angrily. Like, he didn't want to do this. The only good thing he could think was 'Oh shit, nice cars and expensive good food, handsome ass man.' Other than that, eh. Togami was socially awkward, the guy probably doesn't even know how to hold conversations without mentioning who he is, his status in life, and how much he cares about some Japanese petite brown haired lawyer by the name Makoto Naegi. 

“Well...why can't you drive yourself?” he asked.

Togami choked over the phone. Hinata takes that as ‘I can't drive, I uber XL everywhere on my corporate card’.

“Never mind...” 

“Just-”

“Okay so are we going to color coordinate or something?” Hinata cut him off.

“What? What are you a teenage prom date?”

“I don't know I thought it'd be cute.”

“Don't use that word.”

Hinata laughed at that. Hey, maybe this can be fun. 

“Urgh.” Togami grunted on the other line.

For some odd reason Hinata was in the mood to tease Togami.

“Sorry, sorry. Well... I’ll see you tomorrow cutie? Its October, maybe we can both wear orange?”

Togami instantly hung up on him.

Does that mean the date is off?

Hinata laughed embarrassingly to himself. Such an out of character moment but...Dear god, why was it so satisfying to do that to Togami? 

Surely he didn't cancel though?

Maybe.

Maybe not?

Yeah?

It didn’t matter though because at the end of the day Hinata probably will forget about this conversation tomorrow morning anyways.

Somehow in a more comfortable mood after dealing with his socially awkward boss. He turned on his cuban heels and headed back into the karaoke bar. Nanami and the others had already settled in a room even though his conversation with Togami was legit two minutes. 

The girl at the front directed him to where they were, and when he opened the door, the group was singing ‘All Star’ by Smashmouth.

Hinata started laughing at how they sung in perfect unison.

Even though the evening started out a little rocky, the four found a way to recuperate from the mishaps and had ultimate fun. 

Karaoke was amazingly fun even though Tsumiki squealed every single high note, Nanami was too cute for existence and gagged at low notes and Komaeda legit turned into Tay Zonday when he sung.

The staff at the karaoke bar had to check on them on one song because they all started squealing obscenities and cursing each other out into the mics instead of actually singing the song. They didn't get kicked out they were just given another round of drinks that Hajime proudly squealed he would pay for another round after that one was gone.

Adulting is something Hajime is horrible at.

As the night went on things just got wilder. Granted, Hinata kept buying drinks and people kept drinking. Tsumiki was dancing on the table twerking to Wiggle by Jason Derulo. Nanami had on a horse head and duet sung with Komaeda ‘Say My Name’ by Destiny’s Child. Hinata solo’d Careless Whisper then pouring a bottle of champagne on Komaeda and himself, which was dumb as hell but you know, over consumption and its side effects. And then the night ended with Scissor Sisters ‘Don't feel like Dancing”, and Komaeda mysteriously appearing with pink knee high boots and no shirt on.

Hinata’s mind went blank. 

Whoa. Where did his shirt go?

And goddamn he looked good in those boots.

Hinata was straight up gaping at Komaeda by that time and Nanami caught this all on snapchat.

After a few more songs, Nanami finally said her goodbyes to the others. She was exhausted and fell asleep during the last couple of songs. Nanami being the first to declare her turning in for the night. Then Tsumiki followed suit, admitting how tired she was from all the fun and asked to crash at Nanami's place. 

But during most of that time after Scissor Sisters ft. A half naked Komaeda in thigh high pink stripper boots. Hinata’s mind was still trained on Komaeda in those damn pink knee high boots. He took them off by now, but it was freaking ingrained in his memory.

“Hinata you okay?” Nanami asked tuning him back to reality.

He shook his head vigorously like that would empty his head of the visual image of those damn knee high pink boots Komaeda was rocking earlier.

“Hajime...do I need to walk you home? You’re swaying...”

“No, no, I’m totally fine. I’m going to get something to eat before I go home.” He said all of that slurred so it barely made any sense. All Chiaki heard was ‘No, no.’ Nanami gave him a look like ‘You should really take your ass home because you are wasted’.

“I’m going with him Chiaki, don’t worry about him, or me.” Komaeda chirped wrapping an arm around Hinata. "Not like you'd worry about me anyways, HAHAHA!"

Nanami clicked her tongue, “No I do care, and pleaseeee make good choices, and be good. I’m heading home. Text me when you get there.” she sung holding up her cellphone to her ear with a duckface and her eyebrows arched. Yeah, Chiaki had too much to drink, she would never make that face sober.

“Yeah, yeah okay, bye bye bye BYE BYE!” Hinata turned around quickly, getting out of Komaeda's bro hug and started wobbling down the alleyway. Komaeda following in tow, laughing at Hinata when he fell back on his ass in the slowest motion. Hinata hiccuped his laughs failing to get up on his own. He fell back a few times but managed to get up by himself. People began to stare at him. 

“Hajime, get off the ground…” Komaeda said concernedly before he started laughing hysterically at him stumbling down the road, and randomly started crab walking. Nanami sighed torn between helping them or going home. Tsumiki cringed at the scene in front of her. "Hajime, get off the ground!" Komaeda repeated.

Nanami was exhausted, Komaeda would take care of him.

Right?

Yeah.

He should.

He better.

**-**-**

When Hinata finally got up off the ground and started walking normally. The two went to some random ass Izakaya in the middle of the alleyway that had ‘shime of the gods’, as Hinata claimed. He’s never eaten there so he was talking out of his ass. But everyone else was too. Pretty much, he saw the word 'bar' and immediately wanted to go in. They weren’t out of place because everybody and their mamas were drunk as fuck that night.

Anyways the two were eating contently, more drunkenly, so basically stuffing their faces and making a mess. They shared a bowl of kaarage together because they secretly like each other and like to eat out of the same helping. Haha. 

Haha.

Hinata suddenly just stopped eating his kaarage, stared at Komaeda sipping his drink and blurted out.

“You are so hot.”

Komaeda choked on his food. That legit came out of nowhere.

“Your face is perfect...what the hell did you do?”

Komaeda’s face turned red, a wide smile plastered across his face. “What do you mean what did I do?”

“Or was I too close minded to realize just how beautiful of a person you are.” Komaeda ordered another drink as Hinata went on,

“Excuse me, yes, can I have a refill of my umeshu, thank you.” Komaeda was embarrassed, Hinata needed to not do this here.

“--but like don’t think that I actually am that vain. Even before all of this I treasured you as my best friend. When you went missing for all those years and you popped up again I thought oh my best friend is back. But there is something else I’m feeling...”

Komaeda was so glad when the drink was placed in front of him. He downed it so quick even the bartender’s eyes widened. He just put the glass down, goddamn!

“You’re never this silent...” Hinata grinned.

“No, I’m so speechless all I can do is drink.”

Hinata laughed, “Why are you speechless?”

“Hajime I liked you for so long I’m--” Komaeda stopped, stared at Hinata’s smile and just-- his whole thought process stopped. What the fuck.

“Truth comes out in the wine they say.”

“You’ve had more than wine Hinata, I’ve never seen you like this.”

"Yeah, you got that right." he ate another piece, “Buhhhh ya nah finishm woo you wear boo two sigh" (But you're not finishing what you were about to say)”

Komaeda’s face was still red, he got up. "You need to get home, you're slurring is really bad."

“How far is your hotel?” Hinata asked, clearly. No food in mouth, not skipping a beat. 

“Hinata don’t you have work tomorrow?” the white haired man declared. 

“I don’t.” he said getting up from his seat leaving a tip for the bartender.

Komaeda swallowed hard.

Oh. _Oh_

**-**-**

Hinata wasn't thinking clearly when he decided to take Komaeda back home to his shoebox apartment.

Or when he picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and ran down the streets of Tokyo screaming the lyrics of Drunk in Love by Beyonce. 

“Hajime! Ahhh, what are you doing?”

“DRUNK IN LOVEEEEEE! WE BE ALL NIGHT--OOHOHOHOH!!!” Komaeda was completely tuned out by Hinata’s ironically good, drunk singing.

“Swerving on that wood, swerving swerving on this good good!”

Hinata also wasn’t thinking when he kicked the apartment door open and ran to his bedroom. Wasn’t conscientious of the fact that Ibuki was sitting in the living room watching tokyo game shows and turned around seeing Hinata carrying a man on his shoulder.

Or when he threw Komaeda on his bed and climbed on top of him.

Or when he ripped his own clothes off and grunted between kisses about how pink looked good on him and how he wanted to fuck him in pink boots.

Now from Komaeda’s point of view....

Komaeda was too shocked to even talk, he could only gasp. His hope in getting boned by Hinata was so fucking high, Hagakure couldn’t get on his level of highness. He couldn’t withhold any of his wanton moans from the brunettes little teases. Damn, Hinata’s touch caused painfully blissful goosebumps on Komaeda’s skin. This was going to end somewhere good.

Right?

Right?!

When he felt Hinata’s teeth drag down his neck to his stomach. All Komaeda thought was, ‘NO WAY oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god’.

That was until Komaeda felt Hinata stop his ministrations and drop on him like dead weight. Pants undone, down at his ankles. His stupid brown sweater pushed all the way up to his neck. The hardest fucking boner Komaeda has ever had in his life. The highest expectations of this evening ended within a blink of an eye.

Hinata fell asleep on top of him. Like a damn narcoleptic.

Komaeda cried out loud. This had to be a joke. He's never felt so unlucky before.

Komaeda’s hope had significantly diminished.

**-**-**

Hinata forgot about everything the day prior too until he awoken next to a mess of marshmallow hair.

‘What the fuck is Komaeda doing here?’

Hinata shot up in a panic, no way.

No way. 

Nanami told him to make good choices and he sure the fuck didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was hard to write. Why you ask? I was BUSY. life you know? Didn't last time I promised an update that never happened? Oh noooo~
> 
> on a side note Did ya’ll see Dangan Ronpa 3 the anime? 
> 
> MAN. I AIN’T WRITING OR EVEN MENTIONING JUNKO NO MORE. I hate her a lot now, fuck that ho. I NEVER HATED A CHARACTER SO MUCH OH MY GOD. SHE NEEDS TO BE HIT BY JOHNNY JOESTARS FUCKING FINGERNAIL STAND, WHILE GETTING ORA ORA ORA FROM JOTARO JOESTAR, LIT ON FIRE BY ROY MUSTANG, PUNCHED BY SAITAMA, SHOT BY HOMURA, TORTURED BY ITACHI WITH HIS SHARINGAN, WHILE EATEN BY THE UGLIEST ASS TITAN, AND KILLED OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN EVERY ZERO ESCAPE TIMELINE.
> 
> I AM SO MAD. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the love and support. I’m forever hating Junko over here. 
> 
> I’m crying Komaeda and Nanami karaoke that song is too perfect LOL oh gawd. Also RIP George Micahel. I love him. And he will live on. (: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OMG

**Author's Note:**

> I promised in my other fic that I'd come out with Hinata POV. And I did. I for some odd reason grew a liking to Hajime Hinata even though he’s completely a pessimist, he's just interesting to me I guess? But I actually relate to him out of most of the characters because of that, and he’s not whiny. Or is it because he's not crazy like the others?
> 
> Also, this story starts out with a ship that it’s not going to end with. I hope you understand that. I'm not a big fan of writing huge smut scenes, but I'll imply the smut as it goes on...so yeah!
> 
> Anyways, I HOPE you guys enjoy this chapter. I may go back and edit because y'know beauty of no beta reader haha.


End file.
